Sweets and Smirks
by dreamchaser06
Summary: Hinata is an aspiring, clumsy, passionate chef who always seemed to get her feathers ruffled by her nut case of a boss. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse with his snide remarks and absurd requests, fate decided to show her just how extreme the employee-boss relationship could get. SasuHina with slight NaruSaku. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. The nightmare begins!

**My first SasuHina and my second story on fanfic, phew hope this works out! I'll probably continue this one based on the response it gets. Hopefully you guys like it :D**

* * *

Hinata sighed for the umpteenth time today; her pale hands alternating between sifting, kneading, mixing and wiping the sweat forming on her brows. Her eyes flickering towards her tormentor, narrowing dangerously as she watched him coolly sip on his coffee cup, flipping through the pages of his magazine.

She nearly jumped when he met her glare, her head immediately snapped back to the bowl in which she was currently whipping cream.

"You're too slow. Pick up the pace." He said coldly.

Hinata flinched, biting on her lip. Her arm ached from all the work she had been doing since noon. Couldn't he at least this time, cut her some slack?

"I-I would be much f-faster if you let me use the machines – "

"If you have the energy or the strength to flap your gums then I suggest you direct it your slow moving arms." He said lazily.

Hinata flushed with both embarrassment and anger. Her arms automatically picked up the pace as she pictured the many things she could to do him with the whisk in her hand.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the texture reached perfection, Hinata dabbed her moist face with her hand towel before flinging it over her shoulder. She placed a dollop of the whipped cream on top of the unfinished dessert. Finally she sprinkled chocolate flakes on the cream, licking her lips as she admired her dish.

Sasuke raised his eyes from his magazine as she pushed the dessert towards him.

"Dark chocolate mousse with coconut whipped cream." She smiled confidently.

"Whoopie." Sasuke said impassively, making Hinata clench her jaws. Couldn't he be more appreciative of her hard work? This man is just... well, mean!

He grabbed the spoon on the saucer and took in a spoonful of the dessert, scowling as he usually did when he was forced to eat sweet things. He closed his eyes and swallowed, nodding. Hinata immediately lit up, taking it as a good sign. Her smile faltered as his dark eyes opened and stared at her or through her she wasn't sure.

"First of all, the presentation sucks eggs." He said coolly.

"E-Eggs?" She seemed devastated.

"It's too messy and plain, figure something out."

"I-It's mousse! It's normally served – "

"Hinata." His voice cold and stern never failing to tie her tongue in to a knot.

"Are you aiming to be just a _normal _chef in this business? Because I sure as hell am not aiming to be the owner of just a normal restaurant. And for my restaurant to be more than just normal; the dishes have to be more than just normal. Any chef who thinks or does otherwise can get their useless asses out. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir. Sorry." She bowed her head.

Sasuke sighed; he really hated her excessive apologising.

"Think of something. I am sure you'll figure out how to make it more presentable."

"Y-Yes."

Hinata's pearlescent eyes stayed fixated on her fingers fiddling with her apron, her teeth grazing her lower lip. She silently awaited his hopefully pleasant comment about the tastiness of her dish. When it never came Hinata bravely raised her head to look at her boss, who was now resting his cheek on his fist with his eyes closed.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.  
Really? That's it? She huffed, frustrated. She opened her mouth to speak but she froze in place as his deep voice resonated.

"It was good, Hinata. Take it from someone who doesn't like sweets."

Sasuke smirked watching her gush like a teenager.  
His soon to be employee was much more like a child than a twenty six year old.  
The entire time today he had to follow up her dish with a good remark or she'd put on a sulky face or just ignore him completely.

_What a baby._

"Alright." Sasuke sighed, glancing at his watch.

"That's eight dishes in six hours; I guess you can rest for today."

Hinata's shoulders slumped and she let out a euphoric sound, relishing her temporary freedom.

"T-Thank you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Hinata frowned.

"Well, that concludes it. Give me a list of all your best dishes and we will decide which will enter the menu. Though I have a few in mind from the dishes you've made here and the ones you brought during the interview."

Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

"Any screw ups and you'll be punished. Severely."  
Hinata nearly winced at his tone.

"There is no room for screw ups here in Amaterasu."

"I-I understand."

"Hn."  
The man stood up from the counter, tucking his magazine under his arm his other hand twirling his car keys.

"G-Good night." Hinata greeted, but immediately felt embarrassed as no reply came.

She should have guessed. She shrugged to herself and began tidying her soon to be counter! Hers! She smiled to herself as she wiped off the flour from her table suddenly feeling a little more energetic.

Sasuke paused and turned slightly, eyeing the girl from the corner of his eye.

"Hinata," He called again.

He watched with slight amusement as she sprung straight, body turning to face him.  
He loved the way he intimidated her so.  
"Y-Yes?"

"Since you said you are going home late, could you do me a favour and tidy up my desk for me? I haven't locked it so you can just go in."

"Wha – Sir, I-I never said I was g-going home la –"

"Thanks. Make sure it's neat when I get back tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be on bad terms with me on your first day would you?"

Hinata gaped.

Sasuke gave her a lazy look.

"It's part of the job description. If you are not willing to take this small responsibility then..."

Quickly the raven shook her head.

"No, no! I-I can do it!"

Sasuke smirked.

_Too easy._

"See you on Monday."He didn't say a word more as he turned his back to her walking away from a silently cursing Hyuuga. Right after the interview he knew that the girl would be an easy target in his kitchen. But of course that was not the only reason he had hired her. Still, he was going to enjoy this thoroughly.

Her boss was taking advantage of her and she knew it. She just didn't have the courage to talk back to him as she did during the interview. Hinata cringed as the memory of yesterday's meeting came to mind.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Hinata's feet rocked with her silent humming, her pale eyes roaming around the room awkwardly trying to avoid contact with any of the people in the room.  
She hadn't wanted to apply for a job here initially. But she was in a tight spot.  
She had been lucky to get an interview here in the first place. Her best friend Sakura had come here once or twice for a bite to eat and apparently caught one of the chef's eye.  
Sakura had told him about Hinata, and he had told her that they needed a pastry chef.  
He had promised to put in a good word for Hinata as long as Sakura continued to humour him.

_Haihh... men. _

Seeing how her best friend tried just for her, to get a decent job she couldn't really refuse.

To be honest, despite her unwillingness at first, she was sort of excited to get this job.  
It might not be an ideal job for someone like her who wished to start out big, working in a well known restaurant, but she guessed it was a good start considering the wonderful things she'd heard about the owner. Yes, she did her research.

For someone so young to start a business like this outside the shadow of his own family's empire is pretty impressive. The location was strategic and his staff seemed reliable except for probably the pastry chef whom she had to thank for if that person didn't quit she wouldn't have the opportunity she had now. Whoever the owner was he must have great sense and she heard he was handsome too! She was sure that he was probably one of those well mannered, professional charming aristocrats that -

The girl gasped as the door slammed open.  
The rest seemed uncaring. Probably used to it.

She gulped watching the dark looming figure walk lazily from the dark room he was in, into the meeting hall where she sat shivering. His dark hair was dishevelled and messy, his obsidian eyes were made to look worse with the dark circles around them, his tie loosely hung from his collar and he was just... a mess! Who is this nut?

"Ah, Hinata..." The blonde woman called Ino addressed her with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce, Uchiha Sasuke; the owner of Amaterasu."

"O-Owner?" She gulped, eyes as wide as saucers.

_This creepy looking guy was the owner?_

She began to fidget as he met her gaze. She almost fainted when he scowled at her, making her feel like she had no hope whatsoever to get the job.

"That's how he smiles." The manager, Nara Shikamaru was his name pointed out to Hinata as if he could read her fear.

"I-I see."

She winced as the man dragged his chair out from the table, making a terribly loud creaking sound that made Hinata's ears ache. Though once again, the others seem unaffected.  
The man plopped on to the chair with a sigh, seemingly irritated with the situation.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes. T-That would be m-me. I-I am Hyuuga Hinata."

The man raised a brow. Hinata felt like slapping herself on the forehead.  
Ino who sat to his right passed him a few papers and Sasuke eyed them for a few moments before continuing.

"So you studied at Konoha's School of Culinary Arts?"

"Y-Yes."

"Heh, it's pretty low ranking. Are you sure you're capable of cooking good food?"

Hinata's grip on her leather bag tightened. Underestimated, one of the things she hated being.

"Y-Yes I am very sure."

"By good I don't mean just edible you know."

"Yes, I p-previously worked in Suzuki's and I was next i-in line for the title of head chef." She said with less pride than she felt.

"Next in line for head chef and getting your ass fired. Seems like a pretty high fall."

Hinata flinched, nearly dropping her bag.

"What did you do? Put animal semen in to the cream?"

Hinata's breath hitched, holding back a gasp.

"N-No, actually I -" She gulped.

She didn't know what was worse; putting animal semen in to the cream or what truly happened in her case. Shikamaru, the bushy browed guy and Ino all looked at her with sad eyes, feeling sympathetic for the poor girl. Sasuke was always hard on newbies whether he wanted to hire them or not.

"M-My boyfriend was the manager and got me the job in the restaurant and – "

She flushed at the sound of him snort.

"Well, after w-we broke up I got fired..."

"How romantic." The man deadpanned.

This guy...

"Is it true that you weren't a pastry chef in your previous job?"

Hinata bit on her lip, nervously playing with the strap of her bag.

"Y-Yes, I started out as the tournant then I went on to become the fish cook but I do cook pastries and sweet treats occasionally. ..." When you have a sweet tooth friend like Sakura you can't help but do just that.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair and groaned irately.

"Ugh, useless."

That's it.

"Not to mention I hate seafood – "

"Uchiha-san." The meek girl interrupted which earned her a glare from the choleric man.

She jerked, but tried her best to seem firm.

"I-I am sorry but if y-you are going to complain about m-me instead of actually trying the dishes I've brought today and evaluating me based on my talents in cooking then you're just w-w-wasting my t-time and y-yours."

All four of them stared at her, slightly shocked. Her face was flushed with anger though her eyes were avoiding theirs.

There, she finally said it. Sakura would be proud.  
Hinata was probably meek and shy, she was probably one to take hits and stay down but when someone questions her skills and underestimates her without even knowing what she is capable of, that was something she would not stand for.

Feeling her bravery and confidence escape her, Hinata stood up wanting to make a run for it.

"Sit." Sasuke voiced out. His voice vibrating with an edge, making Hinata freeze in position.

"I said, sit Hyuuga."

Shakily the petite girl took her seat, afraid of what might come next. She knew that right about now she had giant pit stains because this guy's intense stare was making her sweat like crazy. He never tore his gaze from hers and she decided to break the contact first, looking away from him and directing her gaze to the bob head with the bushy brows dressed in green sitting in front of Shikamaru.

The man smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

She blinked at him before smiling shyly.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Lee." The man addressed.

"Eat."

Just like that they dug in to her desserts, all of them except for that rude prick before Hinata. She looked at him questioningly.

"I don't like sweets." He replied simply.

_I don't like you. _Hinata thought.

Hinata was pleased hearing their responses though Shikamaru was quite silent throughout the whole taste test. The one called Lee... well his responses were...

"Ohhhh!" He shoved yet another one of her éclairs in his mouth.

Hinata giggled as she watched him, Ino glared at him pointedly.

"This is amazing! I knew you were a great cook Hinata-san! Your frame was emitting such youth and passion that could rival the most – "

"Lee, stop scaring the girl." Ino elbowed the man.

"He does have a point though," Shikamaru added, dabbing his mouth with a napkin before facing Sasuke.

"It's pretty good."

"I think she tops off our last pastry chef." Ino continued, nodding her head in agreement as she spoke.

Words could not explain the euphoria Hinata felt at the moment.  
Nothing felt better than when someone complimented her hard work. It wasn't long before she got lost in her imagination with images of her on television, holding up her very own cook book... She grinned at the thought.

"Oi." Sasuke broke her out of her daze.

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow 12 o'clock noon come to the restaurant. I need to see you work."

* * *

_End of flashback...__  
_

* * *

And now, here she was working on a Sunday, still staring at the door inwardly cursing that man child and feeling pity for the rest of the staff. She could only imagine what they go through every day with that guy.

But, she was here now and she was employed!... She thinks.

She shrugged it off and headed for the office.

It wouldn't take long anyways, how messy could his office – ... ... ... Uchiha Sasuke was the definition of evil.

What the hell is that? That's not a desk that's a rat hole! A stinking – No it actually smelled kind of nice – Rat hole!

There were mountains of papers on the table and empty cans on the floor... god the dustbin was right there! The air conditioner was half open and the only things organized there were his files in the shelf which he probably never touched.

Taking a deep breath, the pale eyed girl folded her sleeves and clapped her hands together preparing to brave what looked like the aftermath of a hurricane.

She definitely won't get this man anything for Christmas. That is if she lasts that long anyways.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review~ **


	2. A different kind of motivation

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews! :D Hopefully I'll live up to your expectations huhu~  
Anyways, here's chapter 2, not much Sasuhina interaction but nevertheless important for the story!**

* * *

She sighed, relishing the feel of being in uniform once again.  
The "new restaurant smell" filling her nostrils, the sight of the kitchen before her eyes; it all felt too good. She strode dreamily to the kitchen entrance, her smile never leaving her lips.

"You must be Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata gasped when an exuberant blonde popped out from the kitchen entrance, startling the raven who's hands immediately went to her hat securing it in place.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! The noodle chef!"

Warmth crept up her cheeks as she eyed the tanned blonde before her with sparkling blue eyes. He must be a fellow chef, judging by his attire. Woo~ She was _really _lucky to get this job!

When Hinata didn't reply, the blonde continued.

"I am you know... Sakura's er... friend." He winked.

Okay maybe she wasn't that lucky.

"O-Oh, I see." She smiled.

"T-Thank you so much for your help, Naruto-kun." She bowed.

Naruto blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Well, ya know... it was nothing." He waved his hand dismissively.

"N-No really it was... very k-kind of you."

"Eh, he probably did it just to get into that girl's pants." A brunette piped in, flinging his arm around Naruto's shoulder and grinning sheepishly at the blushing blonde.

"O-Oi! It's nothing like that ya know!"

"Yeah, right." The man nudged Naruto playfully.

Hinata eyed him meekly, a little afraid of the new face. She tried her best to stay still when he turned to her.

"So, who's the – Whooaaaa, check out that rack." He whistled, pointing to her chest.

Hinata squeaked, blushing profusely before wrapping her arms around herself defensively.

"Oi, Kiba! What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave her alone ya know!"

"I am Inuzuka Kiba, and you are?" Kiba raised his brows flirtatiously, ignoring the blonde big mouth.

"I-I am Hyuuga Hinata. I-It's nice to meet y-you, Kiba-kun."

"Well aren't you a cutie!" Kiba's grin grew wider to the extent that he looked as if he were about to devour her. Hinata felt herself shrink into her clothes. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Friends!" Yet another one joined in the merriment, placing his hands on both men's shoulders.

Hinata sighed in relief at the familiar face, not wanting to deal with more coy chefs.

"Have you forgotten that it is Motivating Monday?!" Lee exclaimed spiritedly, as he usually did.

Hinata watched with amusement as the two slumped, sighing exasperatedly.

"Ho, boy." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Hey, uh, head chef? Do you think you could lay off the motivating just for one week? Hinata-Chan is new around here so she needs a little time to adjust and shit like that..." Naruto mumbled, trying to find whatever crap excuse he could use to shut this guy up.

Which was downright impossible, unfortunately for him.

"Nonsense, Naruto-kun! I believe it is my sole responsibility as the shinning and youthful head chef of Amaterasu to instil passion into and spur my fellow colleagues; old or new! It is important for all our futures and for the future of our restaurant that the spirit of – "

Lee was cut off in his speech as Naruto shrugged his hand off, while Kiba merely flicked it away.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto huffed in defeat.

"Just keep your panties on, man." Kiba followed after Naruto, both headed towards the meeting hall looking sleepy.

Lee furrowed his thick brows as the two walked away from him, but then quickly directed his gaze to the newest member of Amaterasu. Hinata happened to like this Lee, finding him quite the character. With such weird and odd people like him around in this restaurant she was sure she would fit in perfectly here!

"Hinata-san, personally I would like to say I was rooting for you since the beginning! And also welcome to Amaterasu!" He bowed low, making Hinata blush.

"Ah, t-thank you, Lee-san. I-I am glad."

"Please do follow me to the meeting hall for the weekly motivational meeting."

"Oh, alright." The girl nodded

Hinata followed the man as he began walking, holding back her giggles as he briefed and talked to her animatedly. She was surprised by the way she felt so welcome and accepted so quickly considering how she was totally isolated and shunned for some reason in high school and culinary school, even by her family.

She shuddered as memories of years past haunted her at the thought of her schooling life.  
She was the person who nobody cared to give a crack about, not even to know her name. That was probably the reason why they referred to her as chicken-wuss for the 5 years she was there in that hell hole. Well, that and probably the fact that she was a pretty big wuss.

After five years of getting her butt glued to her chair and being chosen to throw the garbage in her class every end of the week, she was glad to scoot on out of there and move on to culinary school... which turned out to be another nightmare. Only this time instead of glue on her chair they put glue into her muffin mix. The incident in which her supervisor had thrown those muffins to the wall and they actually bounced back and hit her in the eye never failed to send a chill down her spine and a familiar sting on her right eye even till this day.

Though all those years of torture was probably what changed her into the person she was today; always trying her best just to prove herself. She never wanted to be demeaned like that ever again. She would be the extraordinary chef she wanted to be, what others in her schooling life thought she could never be.

She stopped in her tracks the moment they'd arrived in the meeting hall. She shuddered once again, but this time it wasn't due to memories of the past but the sight of a very familiar dark haired man.

She felt like taking a fork and stabbing it ... anywhere on his body!

Look at him coolly standing there, staring at his wrist watch with one hand in his pocket; looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. Not caring or seeming the least bit guilty that his office was probably featured in a cleanliness campaign advertisement and he had asked his newly employed chef to clean it for him.

She turned away and clumsily scurried across the room as the man put his other hand in his pocket and started exploring the room with his eyes, not wanting to meet his gaze knowing that she'd probably fidget or trip over air under his intense eyes.

She bent her body down, trying to hide behind the small crowd of staff.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto screamed from his chair.

Well so much for going unnoticed.

Hinata didn't dare look to see if Sasuke had snapped his evil little head to her direction, plotting his next form of torture. For some reason, she felt like that man had something against her. Maybe it was because their hair was practically the same colour but hers looked better anyways.

She turned to source of the voice, smiling warmly at the blonde who was patting the seat in the middle of him and that Kiba fellow.

"Come here, we saved a seat for ya!"

Definitely nothing like high school.

She approached the two shyly, thanking them before talking her place in the middle seat smiling brightly.

"Just so you know, these things are boring as hell." Naruto threw his head back on his chair.

"I don't know how we come out of his talks alive." Kiba added, yawning.

Her pearlescent eyes then flickered to the man in the black suit, who was now seated in front of everybody with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"I-I wonder w-why someone like Uchiha-san would agree to host motivational talks. He does seem like the kind of man who finds these things to be a waste of time."  
She voiced out, her voice only audible to the two beside her.

"Heh, he does, he just agrees to this to shut that green bitch up." The brunette answered.

Hinata winced at the curse word.

"And the bastard sits through it because he likes watching our pitiful tortured faces when Lee drags on his crap, ya know. It amuses him." Naruto scowled.

"Once he even brought a camera and took pictures. The sly prick." Kiba joined Naruto, both giving the man nasty faces.

Hm, sounds a lot like him to her.

Lee was before the stand, holding his microphone in place, inhaling deeply as he prepared his voice for the pep talk.

"Friends," the man began. Most of them got into their comfortable positions, getting ready for a mid morning nap.

Sasuke eyed them with an amused smirk gracing his lips. The Monday motivational speeches never failed to reduce his stress levels. His eyes roamed the entire hall, taking note of all the faces holding back a snort as he caught sight of the gaping mouths and snot bubbles.

His eyes abruptly stopped though as he took in a rare sight.  
Hinata sat straight even with the two idiots sitting by her sides sprawled out.  
Her hands fisted and her eyes were peeled, a bright smile adorning her features.  
He watched as she nodded in agreement with some of the things the psycho was spouting out and as her eyes flashed clear with emotion; a fiery passion each time he said some nonsense about achieving your dream or making food for the customers that tasted like it flew down from heaven and landed on to their plate.

_Strange little idiot. _The man mused.

* * *

The speech went on for a solid thirty minutes before Lee finally bid his thanks.

Hinata felt as though she was going to spontaneously combust as she realized that she had been the only one clapping for that motivational genius; attracting most of the attention and waking the staff up but earning her a blinding smile from the head chef. He was totally not appreciated in his own time. How could anyone not find that beautiful or motivating?

She sighed as the people around her got up, scratching their heads, yawning and stretching.  
The staff here seemed really nice and friendly, but honestly they lacked a tremendous amount of enthusiasm.

Naruto and Kiba watched with half lidded eyes as Hinata stood up, folding her sleeves and placing her hands on her hips, nodding to herself. Well if everyone here lacked enthusiasm, she just has to have enough enthusiasm for all of them. She was seriously feeling pumped!

She strode towards the exit, feeling more confident and excited than she had ever been in months.

"Did you get that yesterday?"

Hinata's movements came to a complete halt, her body wrecking with nervousness as her brain identified the voice. She turned to the direction of the voice, feeling proud of herself for not jumping out of her skin as she looked straight into her stoic boss's eyes.

Man, was he scary.

"Wha-What?" Was all she could manage to get out of her lips.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That." He pointed to her now exposed bandage on her right hand.

"You got it when you were cleaning my office." He said it more as a statement than a question.

She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Y-Yes."

How did he know that?

"How?"

"I-I was closing your air conditioner and I fell from the stool and s-scratched my hand on the edge of your desk..."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he examined her hand and for awhile she actually thought he seemed guilty about it. She felt a slight tug on her lips at the thought. Maybe the man wasn't as bad as she thought. _  
_  
"Clumsy idiot. Watch where you injure yourself. You got blood all over my new carpet."

Hinata gaped. Or maybe he was worse.

"Geez... what kind of a walnut does this kind of crap?"

Did he just call her a walnut?!

"I-It was an accident, s-sir! T-The air conditioner was quite high and I-I am q-quite short and-"

"I don't like whiny idiots as much as I dislike clumsy walnuts."

Hinata's head immediately dropped as she took the blow. It only took a few seconds for him to ruin her gleaming enthusiasm.  
He is a totally steam cutter.

Sasuke sighed as he watched her, noting her obvious reactions. She was too easy to tease.

"My office was really clean this morning. It was a pleasant surprise."

Sasuke raised a brow as Hinata's head shot back up, smiling.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Well except for that stain."

Total. Steam cutter.

"But you did good, Hyuuga. Good job."

His eyes danced with amusement as the girl reacted as she usually did when praised. Her eyes sparkled, her smile widened and even a light blush appeared on her porcelain cheeks. How fun it was to play with this girl.

"T-Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"You wouldn't mind cleaning up for me every end of the week as would you?"

At that her smile faltered.

"W-Well actually I –"

"That's great. Big help Hyuuga, glad I hired you."

"B-But I – " She was silenced almost immediately as his large hand patted her head, as though she was a child. She blushed and she sunk into her collar, wishing she could just teleport away from him.

"Y-yes sir." She sighed.

"Oh, and remember what I told you yesterday."

"Huh? Oh! I-If I have the energy and strength to flap my er, g-gums I should direct it to my s-slow moving arms."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"That. And?"

Hinata squinted, trying to recall his words from yesterday.

"Ah! There is no room for s-screw up here in Amaterasu."

"Right. So make sure you don't "accidently" mix your blood in with something in there today got it? Screw up once and I'll replace you in a heartbeat. It's not like you're special or anything."  
He smirked triumphantly as he watched her face redden with anger. Unbeknownst to him, the words stung her more than he had intended.

Hinata's right hand twitched uncontrollably, wanting so badly to pull on his bangs.

"G-Got it. Sir."

The man turned with grace Hinata wished she had, and went out through the exit without a second glance in her direction.

Sasuke smirked as he headed towards his office, thinking about his clean desk with newfound interest. Oh yes, she was definitely a fun and easy target. He wondered what else he could get her to do...

* * *

"Yosh! Let's all do our best today!" Lee exclaimed.

The fellow chefs prepared themselves as they usually did, though Hinata stood in place, tapping her foot like crazy as she bit on her lower lip angrily; thinking about a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

He degraded her. He didn't respect her. He didn't accept her the way she wanted him to.  
He was a prick, the worst kind but he was still her boss. She wanted her boss to have nothing but praise for her, not the opposite!

Her grip on the counter became knuckle white as she thought about him; his dark face, his stupid stare, his stupid mouth producing nasty remarks about her and her cooking.  
The one thing she knew she wasn't and wouldn't allow herself to be just a normal chef. Her boss implying as such made her blood boil.

More than wanting him to respect her, she wanted to prove him wrong. She wasn't just a normal chef that you could find anywhere; sure she probably graduated from a low ranking culinary school but that didn't mean she couldn't have wicked skills in the kitchen.

That moment as she stood in her new, very own counter, Hinata vowed that by the end of the week, she would make that man eat his words whether he liked it or not.

It was funny how her hatred for this man served as an odd form of motivation for the girl.


	3. He's not that bad

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say thanks again to all of you who reviewed~ Makes me happy :')**  
** And to those of you who aren't satisfied with the fic I apologize ~(o_o)~  
** **Hopefully you guys enjoy this next chapter kekeke~ **

* * *

Hinata would say she had the perfect job.

She spent the hours doing what she loved in the kitchen, preparing meals that the customers "Mmmm" and "Ohhh" – ed to. She was surrounded by colleagues who accepted her and treated her as though they'd been friends since pre-school; which was by the way, something very new to her.

Yes, Hinata would say she had the perfect job.

WOULD say, if it weren't for her butt crack of a boss!

Oh how he tortured her so!  
She spent the entire week making sure her dishes were perfection in terms of taste and presentation, all in the hopes that he would take notice and take back his words about her being just your normal everyday chef.  
But no! Uchiha Sasuke was the mother of all bad guys and refused to relent!

The only things he had noticed about her the entire week was that she had changed the presentation of the mousse - as he requested – and that she had a mole on her neck which she could tell he found disgusting because he grimaced as he pointed it out.

Not only did he not acknowledge her like she wanted him to, but he teased her mercilessly whenever he got the chance!

* * *

_TUESDAY, Day 2:_

Hinata sat on her stool, having breakfast with Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Shino when the demon arrived watching his underlings eat and chit chat. Upon his arrival Hinata immediately directed her gaze to her bowl, feeling afraid. His heavy footsteps gave her the creeps and she prayed they'd soon disappear with the sound of the 'click' of his office door closing.

Instead,

"Hinata,"

His evil voice came to earshot.  
He smirked as her head bowed lower as she heard him speak, to the point that her bangs were actually touching the soup of her ramen.

"There's a lizard stuck in your shoe."

"Wha-what?!" The girl twisted and turned so fast she actually fell from her stool, thumping on to the ground with a loud squeak.

Her wide white eyes met his dark ones as he stood before her, watching her as though she were a cockroach he wanted to squish.

"I lied." He shrugged before continuing on his way to the office.

Naruto, Kiba and Chouji sighed into their noodles. Shino adjusted his glasses.

* * *

_WEDNESDAY, Day 3_

Hinata went to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She lifted her apron only to stop in her endeavours as she smelled a terrible aroma. She turned only to see that the last occupant had left a "present" behind.

She grimaced and willed herself to reach for the knob. As soon as she flushed she slammed the lid close and ran out of the toilet, closing her eyes and sighing in relief.

Of course, when she opened her eyes a guy who she thought was similar to what she had just seen in the toilet bowl appeared before her, pinching his nose.  
He narrowed his eyes at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

Hinata immediately turned tomato red and waved her hands frantically in front of her.

"N-No it wasn't m-me!"

"Geez, Hinata. Did something die inside you? What the fuck did you eat?"

"N-No really I – "

"Just because you work here doesn't give you the right to stink up the place. Next time at least have the courtesy to bring an air freshener."

Then he disappeared, leaving her embarrassed and close to tears.  
When she had found out Chouji had done the deed she used all of her self-restraint  
to not dunk his head in the toilet bowl and leave him there to think about what he did.

Instead she taught him how to use the flush feature on the toilet.

* * *

_THURSDAY, Day 4_

Hinata laughs with the boys as she usually does during breakfast.  
Sasuke eyes his prey from the sidelines, wondering why she never really clicked that much with the gals but leaned more towards the guys. His thoughts were tossed aside as an idea came to mind, and mischievous smirk crept up his lips.

Naruto examined his chopsticks as though they were a miracle of life.  
Kiba finally had enough of watching and sighed before voicing out.

"Are you going to eat with it or buy it a dress?"

Naruto turned to Kiba, chopsticks in hand.

"Do you ever wonder if it'd be a turn on for Japanese girls to grab them by the nipples with chopsticks?"

"What?" Kiba squinted.

Hinata tried her best not to choke on her scrambled eggs as the words left the blonde's mouth and pretended to not hear anything and continue eating; though her insipid blush would probably throw her away.  
She really hoped he didn't test that theory on Sakura. For his sake.

"No more eggs. I can't have you drop more of your stink bombs in my toilets."  
With that her boss swooped in and took her plate, smirking as he left with it.

Hinata's mouth dropped along with her spoon as she watched her breakfast practically get stolen by her boss.

Naruto, Kiba and Chouji sighed. Shino simply stared.

"Hinata, you can have some of my sausage if you want." Kiba smiled knowingly, this might be his only chance to get a kiss from her be it indirectly.

* * *

_FRIDAY, Day 5_

That was it! She has had enough of this torture! Everybody has their limits even she!  
She was going to march into his office and tell him off like she should have days ago!

Hinata pushed through his door, though the minute she stood at the entrance and met his onyx eyes she was sure she felt a shiver run down her spine and almost backtracked to the kitchen. Almost.

She huffed and walked towards his desk, gulping as he leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs smirking at her.

Oh, that little prick!

She stopped in front of his desk, fiddling with her fingers.

"U-Uchiha-san."

He raised a brow giving her that cocky look of his and almost immediately her resolve wavered.

"Y-you – " She gulped.

"Have n-nice s-suits."

She was an idiot and she knew it.  
She watched shakily as his smirk twitched, widening dangerously.  
He knew that probably wasn't what she was intending to say, but he couldn't help but 'humour' her.

"And you have nice breasts."

He actually laughed as she squealed and sprinted out the door.

* * *

_SATURDAY, Day 6_

"Hey Hinata, you got any special desserts you want me to put on the specials board?"

"Oh, n-no sorry."

The waiter raised his brows questioningly.

"It's okay." He chuckled, shrugging.

Hinata sighed if _he _were around he surely would've made some nasty remark on how she hasn't come up with anything yet for the dessert specials. She thanked the gods that he wasn't th – Guess she spoke to soon.

He was there talking to Shikamaru and all she could do was stare and hope that a piano would just crash from the ceiling and crush that man! Instead as though he could sense her fear his eyes flickered to hers and she could feel herself convulse.

Immediately she turned, rushing to her sanctuary; the kitchen. But of course he wouldn't allow that to happen. Hinata choked on a squeak as he grabbed her wrist, tugging. She didn't turn; she just tried the inevitable, to escape his grip. Sasuke sighed watching her struggle, giving another hard tug which was enough to send her tripping back. She squeaked as he grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her before she fell on him.

"Hyuuga," Hinata's breath hitched as she felt his breath fan her cheek.

"Avoiding me are you?"

"N-N-No s-sir." She shook her head, not sounding even the least bit convincing.

"That'd be very impolite you know."

He smirked, loving the way the way she squirmed due to the close proximity.  
Despite the mountains of papers and documents he had to work on, Sasuke loved his job; even more so when this mouse showed up.

"S-Sir I-I need to get to w-work."

"To work on your specials or to slack off again?"

At that she pushed herself off him, turning to fix him a glare.  
Sasuke raised his brow. She really hated it when he did that.

"I-I'll w-work on my s-specials and I'll make the best tasting dessert anyone has ever tasted!"

Sasuke smirked, amused.

"Will you now?"

"Y-You'll see!"

"Can't wait."

Hinata huffed, crossing her arms before semi-stomping towards the kitchen.

"Sasuke, do you really have to be so hard on her?" Shikamaru sighed, approaching the man.

"She's a real hard worker; she stays back late every single day reading cookbooks. I am not much of a dessert person but I am sure she's a good enough cook as it is."

"She can do better."

Sasuke turned, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"She just needs a little push."

Sasuke smiled darkly, before striding to his office. Shikamaru knew that smile and he was sure whatever he had up his sleeve was going to be troublesome.

* * *

"Tenten –san, thank you s-so much for your help." Hinata breathed.

"It's really no problem, Hinata. It's a nice change from working with all the other brutes in the kitchen."

"We can hear you." The guys said in unison.

"I don't care." Tenten replied in a sing song voice, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, you look really exhausted!"

Yes, Hinata was extremely, utterly exhausted.  
Spending all weekend trying to create the perfect dish for the specials board with only five hours of sleep will do that to a person.

But in the end, it all paid off when Hinata finally concocted the perfect dessert for her special, one she was sure would even make rainbows spew out of Sasuke's mouth after the first bite.  
Man, was she excited! The only downside was that the specials change every end of the week which meant she had to wait until this Saturday to put up her new recipe on the specials board. Oh well, patience is virtue; it will all be worth it when she sees that nut job's face once he tastes her dish!

* * *

Kiba jumped slightly as he heard a squeal, dropping his blade as he immediately searched for the source. His ears perked as a certain Hyuuga's name was mentioned. His head turned to his favourite counter peeking on the scene.

"My god Hinata, I think you better leave the cutting jobs to me." Tenten eyed her worriedly.

"I-I am sorry, i-its nothing really just a small cut..."

Tenten gasped as she watched the pastry chef suck on her injured thumb, recoiling.

"Ew, Hinata that's... ew!" Tenten grimaced.

"Hm?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't you find blood sucking a little gross even if it's your own?"

"Nu-uh." Hinata retracted her finger from her mouth.

"The saliva a-actually helps it heal faster."

"Okay... but it's still gross."

Kiba's mouth immediately curved to form a wide grin as a thought came to mind.

_"Hinata, I cut my finger."  
Hinata, being the cutie that she is, would gasp and rush to his side._

_"Oh dear, you poor baby."_

_Kiba would pout._

"_It hurts."_

_"Mm, I'll help ease the pain,"_  
_Then the warmth of her hot, wet mouth would encircle his finger licking and sucking and driving him crazy._

_"Hinata... Let's have sex."_

_"Okay!"_

He shuddered in excitement, tugging at his collar as heat washed down on him at the fantasy. He was minutes away from stabbing his thumb with a knife when Ino popped in to the kitchen.

"Guys, psst!" Ino gestured for all the chefs to gather.

Hinata gave Tenten a questioning look, who only shrugged in reply.

"Don't freak out but Sasuke was just informed that in around one hour's time a food critic is going to arrive."

Ino winced as the crowd of chefs groaned and grunted, complaining with only Hinata and Lee as the odd ones out. Lee pumped his fists into the air, mumbling something about passion while Hinata grinned, her eyes sparked with excitement.

Food critic? That was great! Forget about the specials board, she was going to make Amaterasu the talk of the town with her new recipe!

"Is it anyone famous like Yagami Rita?"

"Or Toshiro Akane?"

Ino shook her head.

"No, she's not that famous err, Azami Kyoko is her name."

"Azami Kyoko?" Kiba raised a brow.

"Never heard of her."

"Well nevertheless, Sasuke wants us all to do our best with it after all every review counts so," Ino stuck her hand in her pocket, searching before she took out a piece of paper, clearing her throat before reading it out.

"Chouji, Sasuke wants your special potato nest dish as the appetizer. Lee, for the main course he wants your special bourbon chicken,"

"YES!" Lee exclaimed deafeningly.

"Uh, and... Hinata."

"Y-Yes?"

"Since you don't have any specials yet Sasuke requested your caramelized banana pudding as the dessert."

Hinata nodded, inwardly laughing triumphantly.  
Oh, she'll give him a special all right.

"Alright guys, good luck. And remember no pressure." Ino smiled before giving them a reassuring thumbs up before leaving out the door.

"So, do you want to prep first or do you need any ingredients..." Tenten trailed off, staring at the grinning chef, slightly scared.

"Tenten-san, I would a-appreciate it if you brought me some cheese, oreos, cream – "

"Whoa, what kind of a pudding is this?" Tenten blinked.

"I-It's not the pudding, it's my special."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Ino chewed on her nails, watching the woman dab on her chin.

"No, and it's pointless to be nervous. Would you calm down?"

"I am sorry it's just, you know food critics give me the chills."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Ino was tolerable company on any other day except for when a food critic was in town.

"Okay what is that?"

"What is it this time?" Sasuke groaned.

"That does not look like pudding. Sasuke that's not pudding. Pudding that is not."

Sasuke rubbed his temples as he turned to the critic, blinking as he watched his pastry chef walk meekly towards the woman's table with a plate of what seems like cake.

What was she up to?

* * *

"Hinata, I still can't believe you did that!" Tenten sighed.

"I was so worried it wasn't going to work out."

"I think she liked your dish the best..." Naruto smiled weakly, still a little upset that Sasuke hadn't requested for his famous ramen noodles.

"You did great Hinata."

Hinata was practically gleaming with pride. She couldn't believe what just happened.  
When the critic had actually called her brilliant she was sure she squealed like a fan girl. But it didn't matter, what did was that her dish worked out and Sasuke was probably -

"Hinata," One of the waiters called out to her from the entrance.

"Y-Yes?"

"Uchiha-san wants to see you in his office."

Mad. Mad that she didn't follow instructions. He'd probably say his choice was right. He'd probably say his choice would have gotten them a better review.

Because Uchiha Sasuke was never wrong.

Hinata sighed as she got up from her stool, brushing herself off before heading towards his office with a clenching gut.

When she got to his office, he was standing up by the side of his table looking at some files before turning towards her and crossing his arms. His face, devoid of any kind of emotion.  
Hinata gulped.

She walked towards him, but stood a good two metres away from the man; afraid of taking a step further.

"I-I am s-sorry." Were her first words.

"I-I didn't follow your o-orders. B-But I think she still liked it. I-I was working on a new special and I might have gotten c-carried away but I just wanted to – "

"If I had a problem with whatever dish you made I would've stopped you on the spot, Hinata."

"I – What?" Hinata furrowed her brows.

"If I had any doubts whatsoever about your dessert I would've took your plate, shoved it in your face and kicked your ass out of here. If I hadn't thought you had the potential to create your own special I wouldn't have hired you in the first place."

Hinata blinked. Was she on the radio? Was he really the one talking?

"I am a very calculative man Hinata, and very picky too. What you did today... I didn't expect it but it was a good move on your account. I hate to say it, and I'll only say it once, but I knew you'd pull through somehow, Hyuuga."  
_  
What was he trying to say?_

Sasuke smirked watching her blush.  
Her lips parted in an attempt to say something, but no words came.

_Was he trying to say he acknowledged her?_

He walked towards her, his right hand in his pocket while his left hand reached out.

_Was he trying to say... he believed in her? _

Hinata felt her blood gush to her head as his hand landed on her forehead, sliding through her bangs before landing on her head, patting it lightly.

"Good job."

Her heart pounded against her chest as his footsteps slowly faded along with the sound of the door closing; the calloused feel of his fingers still fresh on her skin.

"T-Thank you." The girl breathed, finally able to speak once the man was gone.

The only thoughts that were floating in her mind right now was that maybe, Sasuke wasn't that bad after all. And also that he actually had a really nice voice.

* * *

**Don't forget to review~ **


	4. The trip to Kiri

**A/N: Thanks again you guys for all your reviews and support! Love all you sexy things.  
** **Any ways, on with the story! **

* * *

Hinata couldn't wait till the boys get here! Oh, would they be jealous of her once they see this! She couldn't thank Neji enough for finding her long lost Gameboy.

She grinned to herself as she tapped on her Gameboy, feeling nostalgia overwhelm her as she indulged in the magnificent world of games; totally oblivious that her boss had been standing right in front of her for about a minute or so.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as he watched her. He mentally debated whether she was really a 26 year old woman or just a 6 year old child trapped in a woman's body.  
He sighed before leaning down, his face hovering above the object in her hand.

"Oi." He tapped on her forehead through her bangs.

He watched with familiar amusement as she jumped, huddling the thing close to her chest, her cheeks slowly turning red as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"U-Uchiha-san... Good morning."

"What's that?" He pointed to the Gameboy.

"Ah!" She gleamed all of a sudden, grabbing her game and nearly shoving it in his face.

"I-It's pokemon!"

"Pokemon?"

He raised his brows, watching her nod and smile widely at him with sparkling eyes.

"What's pokemon?" He blinked as her face fell.

"Y-You've n-n-never played pokemon before?" She asked disbelievingly.

He blinked again.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!" She squeaked, surprising him as she practically leaped from her chair before scurrying to his side.

"H-Here, try it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before taking the pink thing with a grunt.  
He raised his brows.

"D-Do you want to t-try it yourself or do you want me to – "

"I'll try it myself."

He almost snorted. What did she think that he couldn't handle an inferior game thing by himself?

Hinata nearly yelped as he mashed the buttons ferociously.  
"U-Uchiha-san what are you... n-no don't use fire attacks against blastoise!" Hinata's hands went to her face as she watched him give her opponent the upper hand with horror.

"Where did that red thing go?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I-It fainted." Hinata's head dropped.

"So did I win?"

"N-No." She sighed.

"This is shit."

He yawned, tossing the Gameboy carelessly making Hinata stumble to catch it. Sasuke scowled, anything that he didn't win was obviously a waste of time.

"If you have time for stupid games, then you have time to do more fruitful things with those fingers of yours."

"J-Just because you can't play it doesn't mean its s-stupid..." Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Sasuke turned; his hand behind his ear.

"I-I said f-fruitful things l-like what?" She stammered.

Like always, she shivered when she was faced with his devilish smirk.  
She flinched as he raised his foot.

"Massaging my feet."

He suppressed a laugh as she cringed.

"I-It's not in my j-job description." She shook her head.

"You'd still do it to earn the love and acknowledgement of your favourite boss wouldn't you?" He tilted his head smirking wider as she blushed profusely.

"B-But my fingers would smell..."

At that he frowned. His leg dropped, his gaze intensifying.

"Hinata, what are you trying to imply?"

Guess he is very conscious when it comes to body odour.  
Hinata gulped.

"I-I d-d-didn't mean – "

"Hinata-Chan!"

_THANK YOU GOD!_

"N-Naruto-kun!" She gasped, making a mental note to buy the blonde a really nice present for his birthday.

Hinata could actually _feel _Sasuke glare at her back venomously.

"Oh, mornin'!" Naruto grinned at the Uchiha.

Sasuke replied his greeting with a scowl before walking away.  
Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's up his ass?"

Hinata shrugged trying her best not to look guilty.

* * *

Hinata felt like her arms were going to fall off.

She sat behind her counter massaging her right wrist with her head rested on the counter.

"You had one hell of a day today Hinata, why don't you just lay off cleaning his office this week?" Kiba eyed her with concern.

"Yeah, I am sure he'll understand ya know?"

"I-It's okay, his office is much cleaner nowadays anyways." Hinata sat straight, laughing weakly.

"I am a-alright, really. You guys go on h-home first okay?"

Reluctantly the two boys heeded her words, watching her leave for Sasuke's office from the corner of their eyes. On any other circumstance she would have left tonight feeling as exhausted as she was but she didn't dare do it today after pissing him off about the feet thing. She couldn't imagine his wrath if she left his office messy for him today of all days.

She stopped by his door as she caught sight of the man sitting down on his chair behind his desk.

Why was lady luck so cruel to her?

"Do you need a special invitation or something?" He asked lazily, his eyes never leaving the papers in hand.

Hinata gulped as she strode forward, flinching slightly as he stood but breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed his jacket on his chair. He was leaving. Good.

She began sorting out his papers as she got to his desk, feeling slightly awkward with him there looking at her. She winced as she felt a sting on her wrist and her other hand moved to rub at it.

"Oi." She stiffened at the sound of his deep voice.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"D-Doing what?"

He eyed her irately for a moment before mimicking her action.

"Does your wrist hurt?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a slight s-sprain is all."

"Let me see."

Shyly she lifted her hand, wincing slightly and blushing like mad as he held it in his.

"Does this hurt?"

He pressed slightly against her wrist, observing the changes of her expression.  
She bit down on her lip and furrowed her eyebrows but she shook her head.

"N-Not so much."

"Hn."

She felt her heart pound rapidly against her chest as his thumb brushed across her wrist gently before he slid his hand off hers, letting her hand fall and hang limply by her side. She told herself it was because she feared this man and her body was just reacting to said emotion.

"You don't need to clean my office tonight, go home."

"Eh?" Hinata blinked.

"A-Are you sure? I s-still can – "

"Hinata. Go home and put some ice on your wrist."

Hinata thought she had it clear in her head; Uchiha Sasuke was an evil man with evil intentions who even shunned the beauty of pokemon. Not to mention he hates sweets, which meant he was indirectly insulting what she did for a living!

Yet when he did things like this... when he'd actually show and express that he cares it would just make her lose sight of all that. Worse still are the mixed feelings she'd get around him that drove her crazy!

For one he was a prick who tortured her ever since her job here began.

And second, he was her boss! It was probably sacrilege to even think of him in a... weird way.

"A-Ano, U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke fixed his gaze on her, making her freeze in place.

"A-Are you m-mad at me about this morning?"

Sasuke raised a brow and she felt herself sink into her clothes.

"I-I really didn't mean t-that your feet are smelly or anything... In all honestly y-you actually smell really n-nice. N-Not that I smell y-you or anything I-I just you know the air carries y-your s-scent and I... smell it."

Hinata wanted to bang her head against the wall for her useless blabbering.

"I am not mad." Sasuke shrugged.

"R-Really?" Hinata blinked.

"Really,"

Hinata's breath hitched as he leaned forward, his face only an inch away from hers.

"Because people who have stinky feet always assume that the rest of the world have them too. So I can't really blame you."

He smirked as her face grew ten shades redder.

"U-Uchiha-san!" She stomped.

Hinata averted her eyes from his as he chuckled, nibbling on her bottom lip angrily.  
Her eyes went as wide as saucers and her teeth sank into her lip so painfully that she was sure it was wounded as she felt a familiar hand on her head, ruffling her blue locks.

Soon his touch was gone and he was heading towards the door.

"Oh, and don't forget to get me a souvenir from Kiri."  
Sasuke pulled open the door, turning to face her for a brief moment.

"Try not to miss me too much during the holidays, Hyuuga."

With that, he left leaving her more confused and frustrated than ever.  
She thanked the gods that Monday was a public holiday. Maybe all she needed was a short trip to Kiri to visit Hanabi – far away from Uchiha Sasuke – to clear her blur, fickle head.

* * *

"Hina-ane!" Hanabi chirped cheerfully as she noticed her older sister standing dazed in front of her hostel building with her phone in hand. Hinata turned to the voice of her sister, smiling brightly at her.

"Hanabi-Chan."

Hinata embraced her sister, a little put down that her sister had grown taller and her head was resting on the crook of her little sister's neck.

"You haven't changed a bit, Hina-ane. Except maybe your boobs grew a little bigger."  
Hanabi grinned as she gave her sister's honkers a light squeeze, making Hinata squeal and inch away from her.

"H-Hanabi-Chan!"

Hanabi giggled.

"I-I told you n-not to do that anymore! Especially not in public..."  
Hinata's eyes flickered to the left and right cautiously.

"I can't help it! It's like they're begging me to fondle em'! Any who, come on! We'll go put your bags in my room and then we can go explore the wonders of Kiri!"

* * *

Her plan wasn't working out.

In fact, it was having the opposite effect.

_1 O'clock;_

Went to the arcade, won a stuffed turtle. Remembered how Sasuke called her a turtle for being so slow in the kitchen.

_2 O'clock;_

Went bowling. Tried to throw the ball but fingers got stuck in the holes, went flying with the ball into the alley. Remembered how she slipped and fell on the mopped wet floor as Sasuke watched and tapped on the "Caution! Wet floor" sign.

_3 O'clock_

Went sightseeing and saw an old lady get robbed. Reminded of how Sasuke stole her bag that one time and held it up in the air, forcing her to jump and get it.

_3.30 O'clock_

Had a snack with Hanabi and saw an egg sandwich in the menu, got reminded of how Sasuke told her never to eat eggs because it would make her stink bombs stinky-er.  
Refused to eat anything but salad after remembering that.

_4.15 O'clock_

Went to see a bunch of street performers and saw a group of guys in suits... need she say more?

_5 O'clock_

Hinata sighed as she walked with her younger sister, leaning her head on her shoulder for a few moments before walking straight.

"What's wrong? You're not having fun?" Hanabi looked at her sister, furrowing her eyebrows.

"N-No, of course I am. It's just..." Hinata sighed.

"I-I keep thinking about work."

_More like a person from work..._

Hanabi groaned and pulled on her sister's hair.

"Ow!" Hinata snapped to her sister.

"H-Hanabi-Chan!"

"Hina-ane would you just shut up and enjoy your quality time with your awesome sister?! Do you know how many sisters out there are like me? Zero, nada, no one! So you should be appreciative of my time and get thoughts about your work and shit like that out of your pretty little head!"

Hinata pouted and looked away. It was unfair, the amount of authority her little sister had over her.

"Ouch!" Hinata was startled by her sister's sudden cry.

She turned only to see a little boy on the ground, rubbing his head with an empty cone in hand.

"Hey watch it brat!" Hanabi hissed.

"You hit my leg! Ow! Is your head made out of rock or something?!"

The boy blinked at his empty cone before furrowing his eyebrows, leaping on to his feet and looking up at Hanabi.

"You watch it lady! You dropped my ice cream!"

Hanabi gaped.

"Little brat!"

She was about to grab the little twerp by the collar before her sister popped in, blocking her from the boy. The boy eyed Hinata with wide obsidian eyes.

"I am s-sorry about your ice cream. Would you feel b-better if I got you another one?"

"Ane!" Hanabi grumbled

The boy blinked before smiling at Hinata, a slight blush on his chubby cheeks.

"Mhm!"

* * *

Hanabi sat with a curled lip and crossed arms next to her sister and a certain uninvited brat.

"Feeling better Sano-kun?"

"Yeap! Thanks Hina-ane!"

"Brat! Only I can call her that!" Hanabi scowled.

"Hina-ane, I think that old lady is angry cause you like me more than her."  
Sanosuke hugged Hinata cautiously holding out his ice cream while sticking his tongue out at Hanabi.

"Why you brat!"

"N-Now, now you two. Don't fight."

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

The two said in unison.

Hinata sighed.

"Sano-kun, do you see your father anywhere?"

"No." The boy frowned shaking his head.

"Heh, he probably jumped for joy when he realized you were gone and ran back home without you."

"H-Hanabi-Chan!" Hinata hit her on the shoulder.

"Ow! You know it's true!"

"Is that what happened to you old lady?" Sanosuke asked innocently, fluttering his eyelids.

"I'll kill you!" Hanabi growled.

Sanosuke wrapped his tiny arm around Hinata waist, his one arm holding out his ice cream and pressed his face against her chest, trying to shield himself from Hanabi's struggled hits.

"Come on you two c-calm down!"

Hinata sighed as Hanabi huffed and sat back down, mumbling curses under her breath.

"Sano-kun?"

"Hm." His voice was muffled, pillowed by her breasts.

"D-Do you have your father's phone number? Maybe we could c-call him and tell him you're with us."

Sanosuke raised his head and eyed the raven with narrowed eyes. Hinata tilted her head.  
The boy kind of reminded her of a mini version of... NO!  
She didn't want to think that a mini version of her boss was snuggling her chest.

"Um... Yes I – No... I can't remember..."

"Hmm... N-Now this is a pickle."

"Well papa told me not to give people information about him anyways. He said something about crazy females." Sanosuke furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I don't really understand papa sometimes."

"Brat, knowing that he has a son like you no woman would want to call your father no matter how handsome – "

"Sanosuke." A deep, smooth velvet like voice interrupted Hanabi's train of words.

Sanosuke turned, smiling brightly at the towering figure before them.

"Papa!" Hanabi and Hinata watched as the small boy scurried over to the man before capturing him in an embrace.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." The man sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, his expression imprinted with worry.

"I am sorry, papa I got lost... but Hina-ane and that old lady found me! Hina-ane bought me ice cream too! See! See!"

The man's gaze shifted to meet theirs.

The sisters blinked.

"I see." He ruffled the boy's hair before stepping forward towards the women.

"So sorry to have caused you trouble, miss..."

"Oh i-it was no trouble at all. I am Hyuuga Hina – "

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hanabi cut Hinata off smiling brightly at the man and waving.  
Hinata turned to give her an odd look which Hanabi replied with a shrug before facing the man and smiling awkwardly.

"Hyuuga Hinata. And y-you are?"

"Uchiha Itachi. Pleased to meet you."


	5. Fireworks and a fat cat named Hinata

**Sorry about the late upload you guys, been kinda busy.  
****Anyways, unfortunately there is no SasuHina moments in this one more of a little ItaHina squeezed in. But I promise you there will be SasuHina moments to come in the next chapter :D Hope you enjoy it~ **

* * *

It was on that day Hyuuga Hinata found out exactly how unpredictable life could be.

She didn't predict that she would bump into a young man and his father who were related to her dreaded boss.

She definitely didn't predict that they would drag her and her younger sister to a restaurant for dinner to express their gratitude. (In Sanosuke's case, mostly because he wanted to spend more time with Hinata and tick off Hanabi.)

And never in a million years would she have expected Itachi; a person related to the biggest asshole in the history of assholes to be anything but!  
But as it turns out, Uchiha Itachi was the exact opposite of Uchiha Sasuke.

And she was actually enjoying herself in his company. The problem was she just couldn't stop embarrassing herself around him.

* * *

**Appetizers**

Hinata hurriedly stuffed the kebabs in her mouth under Itachi's gaze only to poke her tongue with the skewer and jerk violently, squealing.  
Itachi eyed her with concern, grabbing the sides of his chair wanting to lean closer to her.  
Sanosuke blinked.  
Hanabi slapped a hand to her forehead.

"It's nothing really, my tongue is just bleeding, but it's o-okay. I like the t-taste of my blood."

Itachi's head tilted slightly.

"But d-don't worry I d-don't fry up in the sun or anything. I-If you know what I m-mean. Ehehe."

Itachi raised a brow.

God, how much more lame could she get?

"I know what you mean Hina-ane!" Sanosuke grinned, answering enthusiastically.

* * *

**Main course.**

"So, you're a chef Hinata-san?"

Hinata pressed down on her meat with her knife, slicing the meat slowly.

"Y-Yes, a pastry chef actually. Though i-it's not really my specialty but I took the job anyways b-because I really needed it." She gulped nervously.

"Ah, so how is it working for you?" Itachi leaned on his chair, crossing his arms.

"W-Well, it's not as bad as I t-thought it would be really. I-it's just my boss, he's just a real... butthead." She muttered under her breath, blushing as she realized she actually said the words out loud.

Sanosuke laughed heartily, thumping his hand against his chair.  
Hanabi just stared oddly at her sister.

"B-But you know y-you're nothing like him Itachi-san! Y-You're the exact opposite! Y-You're really nice and you're not at all a b-butthead!" Her hands speedily digging the knife deeper into the meat.

Sanosuke burst out laughing once again while Hanabi gaped.

"I-I mean you guys are definitely not related!" Hinata laughed nervously.

"Hinata-san." Itachi's solid voice stopped her movements.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your... plate."

Hinata blinked, slowly tilting her head downwards, her eyes turning as wide as saucers as she witnessed the sight before her. She had gone way past the meat and had actually cracked the porcelain plate.

She gulped nervously again.

"Wow, you're really strong Hina-ane." Sanosuke blinked in awe.

She looked up at Itachi guiltily.  
The man shrugged.

"It's fine. I doubt the workers will notice it. Even if they do, they might be too scared to ask for money out of you judging by the scar you left there." Itachi smirked.

Hinata blushed and hid her face.

* * *

**Dessert.**

"Hina-ane, do you really have to go after dinner?" Sanosuke pouted.

Hanabi glared at the kid. She really hated it when the boy called _her _sister that.

Hinata smiled sweetly at the boy and nodded.

"I am afraid I h-have to, Sano-kun. B-But I'll see you again someday."

"But someday is too far away!" Sanosuke pouted.

"Sanosuke..." Itachi sighed.

"Why don't you want to stay with us? Are your mommy and daddy worried at home?"

Hinata giggled.

"N-Not really." She shrugged.

Hinata grabbed her glass of water, downing it while eyeing the cute little boy.

"Then why don't you stay with us? The hotel has really nice beds Hina-ane! I am sleeping with so there's not much space... but papa's bed has lots of space! So you could sleep with papa!"

All the heads in the restaurant turned to their direction as water came spraying out of Hinata's mouth as the words sunk in her head.  
Hinata's hand went to her chest, patting madly.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?"

_Curse his voice!_

"F-Fine!" She coughed.

Hanabi leaned closer towards her older sister, patting her back gently.

"That was real smooth, Hina-ane."

Indeed, Hinata has always been a smooth operator hasn't she?

* * *

Sasuke walked around his apartment, disorientated and dizzy. When was the last time he slept for so long?

He yawned as he scratched his naked chest and stretched his other arm.  
Boy the holidays were boring. No work, no pre-made coffee, no horrified staff kneeling before him... and no chefs to bully.

He smirked at the thought.  
Thinking about his pastry chef, Uchiha Sasuke shuffled to the hall to see his little pet.  
He stared at the fat furry creature on his leather couch, sitting there with its big old eyes.

He approached it and as he did the cat got up on his four chubby legs and moved with the speed of a turtle. He smirked.  
He didn't know why he kept that cat... or why he even bought it in the first place.  
Initially he named it Fat-boy-slow. Because he is THAT imaginative.

Then as time progressed, he decided a more fitting name for the fat ass cat would be...

"Hinata." He yawned as he jumped on to his couch, grabbing the furry atrocity and pulling it to his side.

"Avoiding me again? That's cold." He mused.

He enjoyed watching it struggle to move away from him. Though it would inevitably end up next to him thanks to Sasuke's evil hands.

Sometimes the cat would look at him with its big eyes and just stare at him for several moments before meow-ing profusely. Probably cursing the shit out of him.

Something the real Hinata wouldn't and probably couldn't do;  
though she would pose as a much more pleasurable company.  
Sasuke sighed as he yet again pulled his cat closer to him, stroking it slightly.

He really wished the holidays passed by fast.

* * *

Now here she was walking in the lit up streets of Kiri's night market indulging in Sanosuke's final attempt of trying to spend as much time as he could with her. Though for some reason, for a boy who wanted to be around Hinata all the time, he seemed to keep wanting to leave her and drag a reluctant Hanabi to one of the stalls.

Maybe the true reason behind this was because he had a crush on Hanabi.  
How cute!

Hinata wouldn't mind if it weren't for the fact that with Sanosuke dragging Hanabi off somewhere, Hinata was left with Itachi. Alone.

Hinata cleared her throat as she watched Sanosuke forcibly put on a fox mask on her little sister, breaking the silence between her and Itachi.  
Itachi turned towards the raven and blinked at her short form.

"Sano-kun's... really c-cute." She giggled nervously.

"Hn. He is also very energetic." Itachi sighed.

"Very prone to getting lost."

Hinata giggled.

"I-I can tell." She smiled at the towering figure next to her, slightly intimidated by his form.  
How she wished she was taller.

"H-He must g-give his mother quite the hassle." Hinata folded her arms and watched the pair with great amusement.

"He would've." Itachi replied with a small, distant smile.

"W-Would've?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, studying his expression.

Silence.

Hinata blinked, nodding to herself and realized she had just stepped on private ground.

"S-Sorry, I sh-shouldn't have – "

"She would've been hassled, if she was still here."

Hinata's eyes widened. Guiltily she bit on her lip, cursing herself for prying.

"I-I am sorry. M-My condolences."

Hinata nearly jumped as Itachi's head snapped towards her direction.  
She blinked at him, surprised.  
She became downright confused as his lips twitched to form an amused smirk.

"My wife is alive, Hinata-san."

"What?"

Hinata scratched her head, squinting at the man.  
He resisted the urge to laugh.

"She's not here because she ran away with another man."

_Great._

He watched her splutter and blush like a gushing teenager, enjoying the view.  
Flashes of guilt ran through him for enjoying the girl's nervousness but he decided to dismiss the feeling.

"I-I just I- " Hinata finally calmed down, taking a deep breath before facing her feet.

"I am a fool."

"You're not." Itachi replied, smirking.

She gulped as she met his gaze, regretting her decision.

"You're interesting."

Hinata slapped both her hands on her face, covering her blush.  
Itachi shook his head as he heard a muffled "thank you" from the girl.  
Really interesting.

Hinata moved her fingers to be able to eye the young boy bullying her younger sister.  
She frowned sadly.

"Poor Sanosuke..."

"Hn, at the beginning of it he was really broken. He missed his mother, like any child would."

Hinata nodded. She completely understood.

"Although I don't completely blame her for leaving."

He glanced at her, wondering how her reaction might be.  
Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were bewildered.  
She didn't understand.

"Our marriage was a compromise. A business merger. Neither of us were happy about the agreement, but we complied for our family's sakes. After Sanosuke was born I assumed that our relationship would get better but it was just the opposite. Apparently I wasn't paying enough attention to either of them."

Itachi shrugged.

"T-That's sad."

He eyed her for a second, took note of the sincerity in her eyes and her solemn features as she watched his son. Looks like the dull business trip to Kiri turned out to be quite interesting for Itachi.

"Hn. But it would have been unfair to her if she were to stay don't you think?"

"W-What about S-Sano-kun then? Where's the sense in it for him? H-He's just a young boy."  
Hinata bit on her lip, wondering why her emotions were getting the better of her at this moment.

"And y-you have to take care of him, all by y-yourself. Is that fair to you?"

"I understand it must be hard for him, even I felt grief when my parents left and I was an adult then."

"Y-Your parents ran away?!" Hinata squealed in disbelief.

Itachi actually laughed this time.

"No, they passed away."

Hinata shrunk into her clothes, wanting to sprint away from him.  
Why was she such an idiot?

"M-My condolences..."

Much to her relief, he continued his story as if she hadn't just made a fool out of herself.

"Fortunately he is at the age where he doesn't go into depth about his parent's disappearance. He is a carefree young boy, and at least now he can learn to be independent at an early age."

"That still sounds s-sad."

"Hn."

"H-How about you t-then?"

"Hm?"

"D-Don't you think it's a little unfair on you?"

"Well, it's not like either of us were in love with each other. Besides, life is almost never fair, Hinata-san. But we learn to cope. At least I get the pleasure of meeting interesting women and spending time with them without being called a fornicator."

"F-F-F-Fornicator?! I-Isn't that... too b-big of a word? I mean it involves..." Hinata choked.

"Doing t-things."

"Hn." He smirked.

"You know how wild public gossip can get."

"I-I guess..." Hinata fixated her eyes back at the two who were buying something at the toy stall. When was the last time she had seen Hanabi buying a toy?

Talking about toys she vaguely remembered the time Hanabi forced Neji into participating in her tea party. She remembered how she mistook Neji as one of her female cousins after Hanabi gave him his make-over. She would never forget the glare he gave her when she called him "Nee-Chan".  
She shivered at the thought.

"Hinata-san, are you cold?"

"E-Eh?"

"Do you wish to borrow my jacket?"  
He began to shrug his jacket off, without awaiting her answer.

"N-No! It's okay, y-you'll get cold then."

Itachi raised a brow.

"I think I'll be fine. Here." He pushed his jacket over her shoulders, securing it in place.

"Better?"

"Mm." Hinata nodded.

It was funny how easily she could get herself into awkward situations...  
Most of the time her 'talent' of doing so infuriated her to the maximum. But this time she was glad... She examined his handsome features silently, feeling warmth in her cheeks as she realized just _how _good looking he actually was.  
It was a wonder why a woman would ever leave him.

Finding herself a little creepy, she turned away and looked down at her feet, letting her chin touch her collarbone. She inhaled and a surprisingly pleasant scent filled her nostrils.  
She brought the fabric closer to her face, inhaling deciding that she liked the smell.

"Your j-jacket smells nice."

Itachi raised a quizzical brow.

"Hn."

Hinata nearly took her own shoe and slapped her face with it.  
As if sniffing his jacket was any less creepy than staring at his face. Hinata you really are a fool...

She looked up at him again, this time taking in the night sky as well.  
Abruptly she was filled with the fantasy of those romantic novels. Travelling to a different city, meeting a handsome stranger and spending the day with him. Walking across the dimly lit streets at night together... then fireworks would appear in the sky and make it a night that they'd never forget.

But the fireworks never came, and soon he'd forget her and she'd forget him. And she'd return to her home, back to her boring and frustrating life... back to trying her best to tolerate Sasuke.

Then briefly she wondered if she should ask Itachi about Sasuke, maybe break the silence a little. She was a little curious as to how they were related. Probably distant relatives regarding how different they were from each other.

Just as her mouth opened, the two came running back to them. Sanosuke with a happy grin plastered on to his face and Hanabi with a curled lip.

"Had fun?" Itachi ruffled Sanosuke's hair.

"Mhm!"

Hinata grinned at Hanabi.

"H-Had fun?"

Hanabi glared at her.

(Fuck you.) Hanabi mouthed.

Hinata gaped at the profanity.

Sanosuke scrutinized Hinata and Itachi for a moment or two.

"So, did papa marry you yet Hina-ane?" Sanosuke grinned.

"WHAT?" Hanabi and Hinata chorused.

Itachi coolly cleared his throat.

"Sanosuke, what rubbish. Don't scare Hinata-san away."

Sanosuke frowned.

"So you haven't gotten married yet?"

The boy quickly turned to Hanabi again.

"Come on old lady, let's go shop some more so papa'll have time to marry Hina-ane!"

Hanabi grit her teeth.

"So that was what the shopping was about huh you little brat!" Hanabi said whisperingly, resisting the urge to bite his hair off his head.

Itachi sighed.

"Please, forgive his behaviour."

"I-I-It's alright." A very red Hinata swallowed hard.

"Come on old lady, be a sport!" Sanosuke grumbled.

"I'll make you have explosive diarrhoea if you ever exploit me like that again you brat!"

"Exploit?" Sanosuke blinked.

Hanabi groaned.

"Um, Hanabi-Chan." Hinata interrupted their little squabble.

"What?" She growled.

"Could you accompany me to the t-toy shop over there? I-I need to buy something."

"For what? You're a grown ass woman!"

"W-Whaaat?! I-It's not for me it's... for a f-friend. And a-adults can play with toys too..."

"Yeah, toys like vibrat – "

"J-J-Just come!"

Hinata quickly pulled Hanabi along with her, a little shy to be around Itachi at the moment.

"Would you hurry up Hina-ane? As you have noticed, I haven't had much time to bask in the ambience of the sex bomb thanks to his brat of a son!"

Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Y-You're really something, Hanabi-Chan."

In reality, she couldn't really blame Hanabi for being infatuated with the man; because in all honesty, she found herself going down the same road as her little sister.


	6. Special chappy!: I like you drunk

**Here is a specially long chapter for all of you!  
****This chapter is the turning point for the story, hopefully I did well hehe. Anyways, hopef you guys like it! Don't forget to review~**

* * *

"W-What?" Hinata's eyes began to twitch.

Naruto nodded with a serious expression on his face, which rarely can be seen. That made Hinata all the more scared.

"That bastard is a bastard I tell you. He cut my one week pay on April ya know!"  
A pout formed on the tanned boy's lips as he recalled the incident.

"J-Just cause he didn't like your present? T-That mean!"

Naruto nodded solemnly.

"I know."

"W-What did you get him?"

"Condoms. The extra strong kind that are only found in Ame." Naruto said with a sigh.

Hinata gaped. She didn't know who was more outrageous, a boss who would punish their workers just because he didn't like their gifts or a worker who'd actually give his boss condoms.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sighed.

"What's with the face? He should've been flattered that I thought his peepee needed the extra – "

"N-Naruto-kun, please... no more." Hinata waved her hands frantically in front of him, her face turning bright red as certain disturbing images came to mind.

"Oh, right sorry." Naruto laughed.

"Anyways , it's like I said. Either risk getting your salary cut or just go on with your own business and pretend like you didn't go anywhere for the holidays." Naruto shrugged.

"B-But... I already got him something... and he knows I went to K-Kiri during the holidays!"  
Hinata nervously bit the inside of her cheek.

"Aw man, well... what did'cha get him?"

Hinata grinned happily the moment she heard that question. She'd been waiting to show someone the gift! She felt like it was going to be a winner! Naruto blinked, backing away slowly from the girl, a little afraid of her blinding grin.

"Wait one sec..." Hinata rushed to under her counter, rustles were heard before her head popped out again, with that same grin still plastered on to her face.

"Tadaa!" She chirped as she showed off her gift to the blonde.

"Isn't it c-coolio? Hehe."

Naruto gulped, laughing nervously.

"It's er... cute."

"Right?! I-I spent twenty minutes looking for this – "

"Hinata-Chan, you're doomed ya know."

"I know he's going to love it – Wha?" Hinata blinked.

Naruto sighed.

"He is going to cut your entire month's salary if he sees that thing! What were you thinking?"

"W-why?! It's adorable and super f-fluffy!"

"Exactly! This is the bastard we're talking about here! Ya know, evil incarnate, bringer of despair,"

"B-bringer of what pear? W-What's wrong with bringing pears?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

Naruto groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples.

"Never mind, listen – "

"Hyuuga."

Both chefs froze in their seats as the deep voice came to earshot.  
Slowly they turned only to see an aloof looking Sasuke sipping on a cup of coffee.

Quickly Hinata hid her gift under her counter, gulping audibly hoping that he wouldn't notice. Thankfully his dark gaze was on the slightly quivering blonde.

"Naruto."

"Yo." Naruto smiled widely.

"Been anywhere during the holidays?" The man coolly took another sip of his coffee.

"N-Nope! Absolutely nowhere ya know! Just sitting at home in my boxers, jacking off and what not." Naruto laughed nervously.

Hinata mentally face palmed. Out of all the things to say.

"How wonderful." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yeah well, gotta get back to my ramen station. Good luck – I mean, bye Hinata-Chan." Naruto flashed the girl an apologetic look before hurrying to his counter.

Hinata's mouth opened and closed, wanting to shout out for him to come back.  
That traitor! Leaving her here in the likes of _him._

When silence ensued for a few awkward moments, Hinata decided to fight against the lump in her throat and try to cook up a conversation that wouldn't be remotely related to Kiri or it's gifts.

"Um... s-so I heard from Naruto that you like pears. T-That's nice."

"I hate pears." He replied, penetrating through her with his hard gaze.

"O-Oh... so do you like to b-bring them to people?"

"Where's my gift?"

For the second time today, Hinata gaped.  
This guy is terrible! He didn't even have the courtesy to ask about her holiday? Meanie...

"U-Um..." Hinata's pale eyes darted to the other side of the kitchen directed at the ramen stall. Sure enough there it was, a blonde head popping out from the side.

For some reason it was oddly comforting knowing that her friend was watching over her.

"I-I got you something... but I am not s-sure if you'd like it."

"Is it expensive?"

"Um... not really."

"Cheapskate."

Hinata gasped.

"I-I am not!"

"I haven't got lots of time you know, just show me whatever damn thing you bought for me."

Hinata pouted, looking away from him.

"The least you could do is ask me nicely." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Sasuke squinted.

"I-I said t-t-tadaa!" She smiled weakly as she brought out her gift, praying silently that god would have mercy on her soul.

Naruto face palmed from where he was, praying for the exact same thing his friend was.

Hinata's nervousness began to build as Sasuke silence prolonged. His eyes seemed to widened a fraction but quickly went back to drooping lazily.  
After what seemed like hours of silent torture, his lips parted.

"It's... fluffy." The man said, almost inaudibly as he grabbed it with his free hand.

"Y-Yes. Yes it is." Hinata gulped.

"It's very fluffy." Was that a gleam in his eye?

"Y-Yeah."

She watched with slight confusion as he examined the fluffy plush, turning it and squinting at its label. After thorough examination he continued to blink at the thing. Was that a smile on his face?! Hinata was at awe, to say the least.

When he faced her again, his features were impassive as usual.

She swore her ears deceived her when she heard the following words come out of his mouth.

"Thank you, Hinata."

"M-Most welcome sir?"

A part of her was still a little cautious, wondering if it was a devious trap of some sort. He'd say thank you and suddenly throw the plush at her face or... laugh at her face before throwing the thing at her face or... stuff it down her throat before cutting her month's salary.

But, nothing. Sasuke just continued to look almost disbelievingly at her gift as he walked away from her counter.

Hinata blinked.

What... the hell?

* * *

The moment his office door clicked close, Sasuke allowed his lips to curve and form an uncharacteristic smile. He held the doll up, scrutinizing it.

"I can't believe they still make these."

He made a mental note to give Hinata raise.

* * *

_**Weeks later...**_

* * *

"Boy, someone's happy today." Sakura smiled, watching her friend's head bobbing up and down with a happy smile adorning her features.

"Mhm." Hinata nodded.

"Sex?" Sakura waggled her eyebrows.

"N-No! C-Come on don't ruin the mood!"

Sakura raised her hands, laughing.

"Okay, okay. Geez. So what's the story behind that creepy ass smile of yours?"

"You really want to know?" Hinata smiled wider.

Sakura furrowed her brows, smiling.

"I don't know, do I?"

Hinata giggled.

"Well, it has something to do with my boss."

"Oh, he died in a car crash?" Sakura grinned, her jade eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Wha? No! Y-You terrible person!"

"What? Last I check he was the asshole."

"Yep, yep. He _was _the a-a – hole." She stated as a matter of factly.

"E-Emphasis on the WAS. Ever since I came back from Kiri, h-he became an angel!"

Sakura gave her a confused look.

"Well, on certain occasions he does t-tease me but just mildly. N-Nowadays it's more of praises like 'good work Hinata, proud of you'! Hehe, he's p-proud of me!" Hinata jumped a little in her seat, grinning wider.

"Wow." Sakura nodded, smiling to herself.

"G-Guess what? H-He even gave me a raise!"

"Dang, that doll must have had some sort of voodoo, black magic shit for him to change so much." Sakura took a bite out of her doughnut.

Hinata shrugged.

"W-Well, whatever it is I hope he r-remains that way. I-It's nice to see him... nice." Hinata grinned.

"Hm, I would think so. Oh, hey did you tell him about that Itata guy you met at Kiri?"

"Ita_chi_." Hinata narrowed her eyes, not liking it when her friend mispronounces her dream man's name.

"Yeah, whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So did you tell him?"

"N-No... not yet. Too caught up in his sudden n-niceness these past few weeks."

Sakura sighed.

"Well, it's good to see you happy about work for a change."

"Hehe." Hinata grinned happily.

* * *

Since the clock struck midnight Sasuke's eyes stayed plastered to the dark grey ceiling of his bedroom with his arms behind his head, his mind blank.  
No matter how much his eyes burned, he wouldn't close them. He didn't dare... he was too afraid.

He wished he hadn't glanced at the calendar before leaving the office last night...

Hinata, or formerly known as fat-boy-slow, stay perched on his cupboard watching him silently.

Sasuke's hands fisted on to his hair as he heard the familiar ring tone. He'd set it for that one person, the person he really didn't want to talk to this time of year but never failed to go against his wishes every single damn year. The persistent ass kept calling since he got back home.

Irately he grabbed the phone, violently flipping it open.

"It's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning."

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke."

Just the familiarity of his voice sent shudders down his spine.

"Cut the bullshit." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, I know you don't want to hear me out – "

"Look no matter how many years pass, no matter how fucking annoying you get I am not going there. Never."

A sigh.

"Sasuke, it brings back painful memories I know but you can't avoid the past forever. Do you think they'd be happy knowing how much this haunts you?"

"Shut up."

"Knowing you can't even face what happened?"

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed, slamming the phone shut and throwing it across the room feeling slightly satisfied as he heard it smash.

His harsh breaths echoed in his empty room, his cat long gone after his outburst. He couldn't give a flying fuck. He threw himself back on the bed, running a frustrated hand through his dark hair muttering curse words under his breath.

He wished he could just erase his god damn memory and be done with. He didn't know how many more years of this he could take.

Today, everyone was his enemy.

* * *

Today everyone was her best friend!

She cracked her head all day yesterday despite the fact that it was the only off day she got all week just so she could come up with a new special, and a tricky one at that.

Hinata ever liked making soufflés, because most of the time it would end up a disappointment. Either tastes heavenly but never rise or taste like mother shit but looks perfect on the outside. But today, she was adamant on making the best soufflé Konoha has ever tasted!

She could see it now...

* * *

_"This soufflé is... a gift of the gods!" the customer would shriek._

_Hinata would grin proudly with her nose up in the air, triumphantly executing a fist pump similar to what Lee would do._

_Sasuke would pat her on the back, extremely proud and glad he hired her for she was the greatest chef among great chefs._

_"You're awesome Hinata! I am doubling your pay!"_

* * *

She snickered at the thought, so sure that it would work out just as planned.

Little did she know that fate would bite her in the ass... again.

* * *

Ino shivered as the door slammed open, revealing a very unsightly Uchiha with dark circles around his eyes and a look on his face that just screamed _kill!_

She gulped as he stomped towards her, not sparing her a single glance.

"G-Greetings – "

Oh god, what was she an alien?

She stiffened and tried her best not to wet herself as his obsidian eyes turned her way.  
Her smile twitched in an odd way and her eyes were beginning to water.  
Thankfully though, with god's grace, she was spared as Sasuke silently stomped past her, ignoring her.

Why did he come to work?  
Oh yeah, to make every single one of his lapdogs his punching bag.

"Ken." His cold voice made the poor waiter stumble clumsily before straightening his posture before him.

"Morning sir!"

"Are all the specials ready? The owner of Wendigo made a reservation for today."

"Yes, everything is ready... except..."

"What, what the fuck?" Sasuke hissed, watching as the waiter gulped audibly.

"H-Hinata-san isn't too sure about her latest special she's worried that it won't be successful..."

"That whinny pussy." Sasuke scowled.

"S-Sir, she is trying her best..."

Ken froze in place as Sasuke's head snapped towards his direction.

"B-But there are no excuses in Amaterasu! What a pussy she is!"

Sasuke grunted before heading towards the kitchen bent on giving the annoying raven a piece of his mind.

Ken let out breath he'd been holding ever since the bastard came to sight.

_Sorry, Hinata-san. _Ken thought guiltily to himself.

* * *

Since day one, that Hyuuga had been driving him mad with her stupid stuttering and her over the top innocence.

All the chefs sensed the man's hostile aura and turned away, pretending to focus on their jobs, some actually nervously whistled as they continued to stir fry.  
Kiba and Naruto though, watched closely as he began to inch closer towards Hinata's station.

The two shared a knowing look.  
Whatever that was coming couldn't be good.

Sasuke stopped in front of the woman's counter, eyeing her as she opened the oven humming to herself like the idiot she was. He folded his arms and watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Hyuuga." His voice was so cold it could freeze volcanoes. Though Hinata, once in her own world was oblivious to everything. She turned immediately as she recognized his voice, smiling brightly at the man as though knowing he was there made her day.

He scowled looking at her smiling happily like that when she hasn't even perfected her stupid dish. She was always the one causing the most trouble, at least that's what he wanted to think.

"Sir!" She greeted him.

He didn't reply. But she continued to ramble anyways, which just increased his annoyance.

"Look, my soufflé! I-It didn't sink!" She chirped.

Idiot. She is an idiot. An annoying, stupid idiot whom he just wanted to kick and stuff in the oven.

"A-Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yeah Hyuuga, way fucking proud."

Her smile froze.

"You know something? When I was a kid and I got straight A's in school, no one was proud of me. When I won a gold medal in kendo they said whoop-di-do what's new? Shove the worthless medal up your ass, brat. And when I climbed up in business all by my fucking self nobody gave a flying fuck, they sure as hell weren't proud of me."

Hinata gulped.

"Oh, but I am so proud of _you _for making a fucking soufflé that didn't sink!"

Right on cue as Sasuke finished his sentence, Hinata was speechless and her soufflé sunk.

Though his words were directed to one chef in particular, the rest of the kitchen flinched at his venomous words.

Hinata blinked, her smile long gone. Instead, fresh tears brimmed. Tears she was biting back desperately.

"I – "

She took a moment, to gather herself trying to ignore his stare down.

_Take it positively, Hinata..._

"T-Thank you sir f-for your insight."

At that, the entire kitchen face palmed.  
_  
_Sasuke wanted to bare his teeth, he wanted to rip her small head of, feed her to the dogs, enslave her, just, be cruel to her! But standing there, looking at her huge pale eyes filled with hurt and utter shock, her teeth sinking into her lower lip so deep to the point that she was about to draw blood,

He just couldn't do it.

_Stupid little idiot. _

With an annoyed "tch" he hurried away to his office, glaring down at whoever decided to give him 'the look' for embarrassing the girl.

Hinata only had one thought in mind as she watched his retreating form.

What in the world happened to the doll's powers?_  
_

* * *

"Uncle isn't coming?" Sanosuke pouted.

Itachi sighed, shaking his head.

"He doesn't come every year. He's pretty lazy huh?"

Itachi looked down at his son and smiled warmly, ruffling his dark hair.

"Hn."

"Grandma and Grandpa must be real angry that he's a lazy bum who doesn't visit."

At that Itachi chuckled.

"Hn. But I am sure he's here in spirit."

Sanosuke's eyes widened.

"That's creepy papa!"

"Then instead of talking about your uncle, how about praying for your grandmother and grandfather?"

"I was going to do that!"

Itachi brought his hands together in a prayer, and his son followed suit. Though his mind could help but wonder about his little brother.

_Sasuke, when will you stop hiding?_

* * *

Hinata fidgeted in front of his office door, wondering whether to take the risk and barge into his office door demanding an explanation or to just pretend it never happened.

_Don't let him get away with that Hinata!_

_But... what if he ends up killing me?_

_Don't be ridiculous!_

_What if he fires me?_

_Then too bad for him._

_I'll be unemployed... with no assurance of a job._

_You're a coward._

No! She's not a coward! No way is she just going to stand here and be bullied.  
That meanie is going to pay!

"Sir!" She opened the door, only to be greeted by his icy cold glare.

She immediately regretted her decision.  
For awhile she stood there, wondering if she'd look like a total fool if she just ran out the door.

Yes, yes she would.  
Steeling herself she closed the door behind her, walking with zero confidence, meekly towards her beast of a boss.

Sasuke held back a scowl. Did she have a death wish? The hell is her problem?  
Why couldn't she just leave him be?

"I-I am sorry to disturb you but..."

She swallowed hard, wanting to get rid of the lump stuck in her throat.

"D-Did I do something to make you angry sir?"

Sasuke kept silent, his eyes flickered back to the papers before him.

"I-I don't want to make you mad or anything s-so – "

"Then get out."

Hinata flinched at his nasty tone.

"S-Sir I don't understand – "

"God, the fuck do you want Hinata?"

The raven backed away, not liking the way he said her name.

"You expect me to have my mouth taped to your ass all the time is that it? Hah?"

"N-No sir,"

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"I-I want..."

_What do I want?_

"To be f-friends." She had no idea why she said that.

Sasuke almost laughed.  
Instead he brought his hand to his head, groaning as if he had a massive headache.

"Look, unless you want to walk out of here with your head in your ass I suggest you get out now."

Hinata was glad that his eyes weren't on her as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.  
She bowed her head and managed a muffled apology before scurrying out of there.

When he heard the door shut, Sasuke's eyes rose to the door sighing as he leaned back on his chair. He didn't know why he picked on her the most. He just didn't understand himself at all today. All he knew was he just wanted to lash out at everyone and everything around him... But why was Hinata the main target?

He didn't care. He didn't care at all...

So, why did he care when he heard the hurt in her voice?

"Tch," He scowled, irritated.

His obsidian eyes wandered aimlessly in his office, not knowing what he was looking for.

Then, there it was.

Hidden behind the files on his shelf, with only its fluffy tail sticking out. Hinata's gift;  
which coincidentally was the exact same plush model that his father had given him when he was younger, only a different colour. The first toy he ever got from his father.

He never liked it, but it was the only thing that kept him hoping that the man cared for him.  
Hinata reminded him of that hope. And here he was being a complete asshole to the girl who never fought back, and just silently accepted his shit.

He was an ass.

* * *

"I-It was like a scene from h-h-horrible bosses." Hinata sniffed.

Naruto and Kiba were scared shitless when they heard ultrasonic cries coming from the freezer, and with their spatula and butter knife in hand, the two investigated the darkness of the freezer only to find Hinata with her wet cheeks and dried up snot.

The two knew immediately the cause of that. So here they were now, trying to cheer the girl up.

"That bastard Sasuke... Imma throw hot miso soup on his crotch the next time I see him!"  
Kiba roared.

"That'd be a total waste of miso though ya know..." Naruto piped in, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Fine then we'll just use boiling oil."

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata on the other hand wasn't so focused on ways to chastise Uchiha Sasuke (though she should be). Her mind was more confused about the whole thing than angry.  
The two boys noticed her dazed expression and decided methods like these would never work to cheer a girl like Hinata up.

For a complex being like Hinata, they knew only one way to cheer her up.  
Using Rock Lee's methods; youthful, passionate motivation!

"Listen Hinata, now that asshole might be bitching non-stop with you, but once you knock the socks off the Wendigo dude today, he'll be on his knees for sure!" Kiba spurred.

Hinata's ears twitched to the sound of those words, and immediately the two grinned knowingly.

"Yeah! All ya gotta do is be the shining star we know you are Hinata-Chan!"

Her eyes began to brighten up.  
Just a little more...

"Go all out and show that bugger what you've got!"

Finally, the raven smiled.

"Y-Yeah!" She nodded firmly.

"Yeah!" The other two chorused.

"I-I am going to do my best no matter what t-that meanie says!"

"That's more like it!"

"Knock em' dead, Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata grinned, striding confidently towards her counter. She was sure once she perfected her soufflé, whatever stick that was stuck up Sasuke's ass would vanish.

* * *

Ino's legs were unstable when she opened his office door.

Why? Why couldn't Shikamaru take her place?_  
_Too troublesome he said, that ass...

"Sasuke," Ino gulped.

Ino commended herself for not jumping as his eyes met hers.

"Um, there is a problem with ah, the owner of Wendigo."

"What is it?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"Well, he just finished his dessert and – "

"He hated it?" Sasuke clenched his jaws.

"Actually... just the opposite."

Sasuke raised a brow.

* * *

Hinata stood nearly in shivers by the entrance of the kitchen.  
She walked proudly to the dining area at first, almost impatient to hear what the owner had to say.  
That is until she saw who it was.

"Hinata what are you doing?! Get out there!"  
Tenten urged nudging her slightly.

Naruto on the other hand was less demanding, more concerned for the girl.  
Her face was pale and her eyes were huge, as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Hinata-Chan... what's wrong?"

"...Denjiro." She whispered inaudibly.

The dreaded ex boyfriend A.K.A the guy who made her lose her job and nearly, her mind.  
The man who ruined her career, the man who made her feel like she was a stain that everybody wanted to erase was sitting there, laughing, holding hands with an extremely beautiful woman while enjoying her soufflé.

She swore to herself that the next time she saw him she'd be a thousand steps ahead of him. She'd be the one calling the shots.

Instead, she was a pastry chef that took two days to perfect a soufflé while he from being the manager at Suzuki's, went on to become the owner of a restaurant.

Isn't that just peachy.

Hinata didn't notice the silence that dragged on for a few moments, she was dazed and unaware of her surroundings.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes began to sting as she heard his voice. Not him. Not now.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Her lips parted slightly in an attempt to reply, but not a word was heard.

"A customer is waiting. An important one at that. What do you think you're doing?"

"He just wants to tell you how good your dish is, Hinata." Ino's gentle voice came to earshot, which somehow made it all the more harder for the girl.

The rest of the chefs were no longer by her side, all too busy with their own orders.  
She was up against Sasuke alone this time, with a clear idea of who would triumph.  
But she couldn't do it.

"I-I am sorry. I-I can't."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hyuuga." He addressed with stone hard firmness in his tone.

"I-I can't I r-really can't." She shook her head.

Sasuke shut his eyes, breathing in deeply to calm himself before leaving out the kitchen entrance to the dining hall, with only Ino by Hinata's side.

Hinata slumped as she walked tiredly back to her counter, trying to forget the man's face.  
With a sad smile curved on her lips, she thought to herself;

_Hyuuga Hinata, the biggest disappointment of the century._

* * *

Sasuke let out a breath of relief as he loosened his tie and turned off his office lights, with his jacket on his forearm.

What a day.  
The day of his parents' death anniversary always seemed to bring bad luck for him; either a break up, a car break down or the breakdown of certain employees.

He wasn't sure if he brought it to himself or if it was some sort of curse, but he really hated this day.

Relief flooded him as he noticed the kitchen was empty, Ino and Shikamaru were nowhere in sight so he wouldn't have to walk out the door with them, pretending to listen to whatever shit they had to say to him.

He walked coolly out in to the dining hall, abruptly halting as a weird sound came to earshot.

"Hic!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.  
What the hell now?

He continued walking, his head held up high and his eyes searching.  
His hard gaze softened though as he saw a dark haired chef sitting all by herself on one of the chairs.

With a sigh, he changed his direction walking towards her slowly, silently before taking a seat next to her. He rested his chin on his fist and watched her. Her eyes were droopy and her face was sullen. Probably his doing.

"Do I even want to know what was the reason behind that whole thing this afternoon?"

The girl kept silent, shocking him as she brought a bottle hidden underneath a paper bag to her mouth, downing the drink before wiping her mouth.

For a while, he kept silent as well; staring at her disbelievingly.  
This is definitely not something you see every day. She actually drinks? He must have messed her up real bad then.

"Don't worry, I made up some crap excuse that he probably saw through, but I am not going to fire you or anything. But you might have to swear your obedience to me for all eternity for this favour of mine."

No reply.  
Another sigh escaped his lips.

"You know, you're not allowed to drink that. It belongs to the restaurant. I am cutting it off your pay check."

No reply.  
Was she ignoring him?  
Well, he couldn't really blame her though it sort of pissed him off. But he didn't expect much from her. She'd almost never talk back to him. She was reserved and shy, she'd just take whatever he threw at her silently -

"You little shit." She hissed.

Or not.  
Sasuke's head snapped to her, his eyes wide. He was surprised to see the malicious intent in those milky eyes of hers. Her cheeks were flushed, her brows were furrowed and she had a scowl on her face that was obviously directed to him.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised a brow. Did she just snap back at him?

"Hic!" Hinata jerked with her hiccup but didn't stop staring him down.

"You fucking low life, is it your hobby to ruin people's lives?! You dick!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Sasuke was so surprised by her cussing that he didn't even realize her stuttering was gone.  
Though hearing her curse in her soft high pitched voice was kind of funny.

"What do you do in that stinking office of yours while I work my fucking ass off in the kitchen just to make your restaurant look good?!"

She was on her feet now, stalking towards him. Thankfully the bottle was not in her hands. At this point he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It was just too odd seeing her like this!  
Suddenly she leaned towards him glaring at him with narrow eyes.

"I cleaned your god damn office for you."

She poked his chest. Hard.

"I let you eat my eggs!"

Poke.

"I let you touch my gameboy."

Poke. Poke.

"I bought a fucking cute fluffy fucking plush for you!"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"I did my best in there for you, you (hic!) ignoramus!"

Pokepokepokepokepoke.

Finally when she retracted her finger, Sasuke rubbed at his chest grunting.  
For someone who looked so delicate she really could poke hard.

"Hyuuga, listen – "

"No, no, fuck head, you listen you me!"

She leaned in so close that her nose was practically pressing against his.  
Sasuke blinked.

"Do you know how hard I worked just so you'd tell me I did a good job? Did you know how many sleepless nights (hic!) I had when you told me that I was just an average dispensable pastry chef? Hah?!"

Instead of feeling bad, the man actually wanted to laugh.  
It was just too funny seeing her like this.

"I worked my ass off just so that you'd be happy and satisfied with my work and you just (hic!) treated me like shit you fucking ungrateful, country brute!"

"Country brute? – "

And before he knew it, she pounced on him, sending him and his chair falling backwards before thumping hard on to the ground. With a loud battle cry she threw a series of hard punches at him.

"Hey, cut it out damn it!"

Geez this bitch was strong.  
He reached out and grabbed her tiny wrists, holding them in place trying his best to glare at her and freeze her. But this time it didn't work. Instead she struggled and began to jump on his abdomen, making him wince at the impact.  
He had enough of this.

With one swift move he rolled off the chair, dragging her with him. She squealed as her head hit the table, and thrashed as her body slammed on to the ground with him straddling her hips. He found it hard to hold her wrists and nearly slammed her on to the ground once again when she pulled on his bangs.

"Ow! That hurt you crazy bitch!"

He pushed hard and held both her arms above her head with his right hand, and rubbed on his scalp with his left.

"You're the bitch!" She spat angrily.

"Damn it, woman you hit hard. Did you go for Jujitsu classes when you were young?"

"Get off me!" She screamed, ignoring his question.

"You heavy bastard, get off me!" She squirmed, making him increasingly aware of how her hips moved against his.

"What's with all the grinding? Trying to get another raise?"

"I'll kill you!" She tried her best to raise her body, wanting to at least head butt him.  
Her blood began to boil as she heard him chuckle at her attempts, her hands balling into fists.

"You asshole! I'll chop your head off with a whisk! I'll take a dump on your head! I'll (hic!) fuck you so hard that by the end of it your balls will drop off!" She struggled, breathing heavily after screaming her head off.

Sasuke fought back a smirk as he leaned towards her, his face only an inch away from hers.

"I am actually quite taken with the third option. Minus the balls dropping of course."

He waited for whatever retort she was going to throw back at him, but nothing came. She continued to stare at him with her narrowed eyes, breathing heavily.  
He could feel her hot breath against his face, his dark eyes flickered to her heaving chest before deciding to meet her eyes once again.

He twitched slightly as she raised her head, expecting to have her head slam into his, only to be pleasantly surprised when her lips crashed on to his.

It was then when he decided that he liked drunk Hinata much better.


	7. Talk about love thy enemy

No words in the entire universe could describe Hinata's horror when she woke in the morning.

She was butt naked under the covers in her bed which was surprisingly warm... and there was someone in her bathroom!

Hinata gulped as she broke into cold sweat, blushing as she felt soreness between her legs.  
Oh my... the last thing she remembered was boozing away her sorrows in the restaurant thinking of the many ways she could get herself killed. And after that, everything was blank.  
But now...

Oh god, what if the person in her bathroom was someone from the restaurant?!

What if it was one of the girls?!

Or worse, CHOUJI!  
Lord in heaven, NO!

Hinata held back the urge to climb up to the highest floor, jump down and just end her miserable existence. Instead, she prayed with all her heart that if it was Chouji in there, he didn't clog her toilet with one of his stink bombs.

What the hell was she thinking?! Why does she always get herself into situations like this dang it?!  
No, no, no!

She began pulling on her hair, groaning at her growing headache. She should have stuck to her resolution of eternal soberness... or better yet she should have just entered monkhood and avoided problems in her life forever! Just her, orange robes and the grace of Buddha for the rest of her life.

But now Buddha probably shunned her.

She wanted to wail in misery but froze in place as she heard her bathroom door fling open, a satisfied sigh following after.  
Her heart began to pound against her chest like mad, her pulse increasing with her anxiety.

But the moment the figure came to sight she felt like her heart had stopped.  
All she could do was sit there dumbfounded, blinking with her mouth agape feeling more and more _naked_.

The man secured his watch on his wrist before running his fingers through his dark hair.  
She watched helplessly as he turned to her, adjusting his tie; his gaze as uncaring as ever.

"Finally, you're up." Sasuke shook his head, sighing.

"I tried to wake you up, but with all that snoring..."

Hinata's eye began to twitch.

"By the way, your towel smells like dead fish. You should wash it more often. And aren't you a little old to be using Johnson's baby soap?" Sasuke raised a brow as he took his jacket from one of the chairs by the bed, flinging it across his shoulder.

He grabbed his keys atop the cabinet and began walking lazily, slowly towards the door.  
Much to Hinata's displeasure, he stopped as he turned the knob.

"Hey," He began.

"Just because we fucked last night doesn't mean I'll let you come late for work. Get your lazy ass out of the bed."

With that, he left with the biggest smirk etched on his lips.  
He had a feeling that things were about to get interesting in his dull life.

As she heard the sound of the door shut close, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her entire world blacked out as she fell head first off her bed.

It was then she realized; that Chouji wasn't that bad of an option.

* * *

Hinata winced as she ran a hand through her hair before putting on her hair net. As if her day wasn't bad enough, she woke up finding a huge bump on her head.

"Hinata?" Tenten called out, worried.

Hinata stiffened.

"Y-Yes?"

Oh god, why is Tenten calling her all of a sudden? Did she find out about her and Sasuke?  
Was she going to tell her parents?! Or worse, Neji?!

"Are you alright? You look kinda feverish."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"I-I am fine, t-thanks for your concern."

Great, she was getting paranoid. This is ridiculous! Tenten didn't even know her family!  
At this rate, it won't be long before she starts seeing floating panties and talking butterflies and end up in the mental institution.

Her entire day from morning till now had been a complete and utter disaster that she was sure she was going to lose it soon.

She began to convulse as she remembered how her neighbours greeted her this morning.

* * *

_**Flashback...  
**_

* * *

Hinata hastily locked her apartment door, worried sick that she was going to be late and that Sasuke would probably punish her by announcing to the entire world about what had happened.

She turned, wanting to run across the floor to the elevator when one of her neighbours stopped her in her tracks.

"Hinata," The man sounded quite exhausted.

Immediately she turned, gulping.

"S-Sumi-san, good morning. S-Sorry but I have to – "

"Your screaming kept my baby up all night you know that? My wife and I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

Hinata gasped, her face turning red.

"I-I am s-s-so s-sor – "

"Next time if you want to get laid, at least have the courtesy and the sense to do it in a place where there are no families around." The man scolded before stomping away.

Hinata clutched on to her satchel, biting on her lip hard to keep the tears at bay. Was she really that loud?!

"Hey!" Mei, the little girl two rooms away tugged on the hem of her shirt.

Hinata jerked slightly before lowering her head blinking at the little girl.

"Mei-Chan, I am s-sorry but I have to – "

"Nee-Chan, who is Sasuke? And why were you agreeing so much with him last night?"

Hinata once again let a gasp escape her reddened lips.  
Her legs felt like giving way and she started to feel the world spin around her.

"Were you guys playing a game?"

"I –I"

_DEAR KAMI-SAMA!_

"I-I really have to go – " Desperately she turned, running, only to bump into yet another neighbour.

"Hinata-Chan," Granny Yamamoto snickered, a slight blush sporting her wrinkled, pale cheeks.

"Looks like I'd best get you a different kind of balloon this Christmas." She winked.

The elderly lady laughed as the girl sprinted to the elevator, leaving a trail of dust behind.

* * *

_**End of flashback...**_

* * *

"WAAA!" Hinata bawled, pulling off her hair net and pulling hard on her raven hair as she banged her head on to her counter utterly embarrassed by the thoughts of this morning.

"What the – Hinata!"

Tenten jumped, immediately rushing to her friend's side.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Why didn't Sasuke just kill her instead?

* * *

Hinata sighed as she inserted a dollar into the snack vending machine.  
Finally, the day was over. She pressed the button for a bag of chips and watched silently, patiently as the packet slid down to the bottom.

She bent down to pick up the packet, paling as she heard heavy footsteps coming her way, stopping right in front of the neighbouring vending machine. She heard a familiar sigh before the beep of the machine. Gulping, she picked up the bag of chips, slowly straightening herself before turning mechanically to face the devil's spawn.

Surprisingly she didn't shit bricks as she found herself staring straight into his dark eyes.

"Hey."

"H-H-Hiya."

_Run Hinata, run!_

But her feet were glued in place, only her head had moved to face the vending machine; too afraid to look at him. She jumped slightly as she heard the sound of a can clashing against the base of the machine. Her breathing quickened as she heard the can pop open followed by a series of gulps.

Why was she still here?

She heard him sigh once more, but after that only cold silence.

"Is your body alright?"

Despite the feel of her blood gushing to her head, she replied.

"T-T-T-Totally! I-I am a-a-as s-s-strong as a-a-a l-l-lion! Eheheh, hehe."

_What is wrong with me?! _

She wanted to blame last night on him. She wanted to believe that he took advantage of her... But the fact that they did it in her apartment made her unable to argue with the fact.  
B-But she was drunk for god's sake!

Within seconds she felt his face right next to hers, shivering as his breath fanned her cheek.

"You're just as wild too."

She gasped hearing his teasing tone, she backed away from him fast and ended up stumbling over her own foot, landing hard on her butt.  
She brought her knees closer to her chest and shut her eyes tight as she heard him chuckle.

"Hinata!" Kiba's chirpy voice came to earshot, making the raven panic.

"Hina – " Kiba stopped as he reached the scene, glaring at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.  
Sasuke blinked impassively at the man.

"Oi!" Kiba growled, striding speedily towards the two.

"Would you stop disturbing her already?"

Sasuke raised a brow.

"She really doesn't like you so just leave her alone okay?"

"K-K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped.

"Oh really?" His sarcastic tone sent shivers down Hinata's spine. Sasuke tilted his head, a crazy smirk threatening to form on his lips.

"Well, she certainly didn't portray as such last nigh – "

"K-K-K-Kiba-kun!" She practically leaped up, addressing the fellow chef.

"S-S-Sir and I – " She swallowed.

"W-We need to... d-discuss some things."

Kiba furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"I-It may t-take some time s-so you and Naruto-kun can head home first."

Kiba blinked disbelievingly at her, shaking his head.  
Hinata gave him a pleading look, biting down on her lip.  
Kiba gave his boss a quick glance before sighing.

"Alright... See you tomorrow." He said, giving Sasuke one last glare before walking away with his hands down his pockets.

Hinata turned shyly to Sasuke, looking at him through her lashes, nibbling on her bottom lip.  
The man returned her gaze with an impassive one of his own before pointing to the side with his thumb. Hinata looked at him questioningly.

"My office."

* * *

It was weird; too weird to be alone in the same room as _him. _  
The worst part was he seemed so calm about the whole thing!

She munched nervously on the chips, making Sasuke glare at her for making annoying crunching sounds.

"I swear Hinata, if there are crumbs all over my floor I'll make you lick them up."

She stopped abruptly in her munching, gulping slowly.

"S-Sorry."

Hey, what was there to be sorry about? SHE did all his cleaning anyways!

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes before continuing to sort out his papers.  
Hinata stared at him, wondering whether to call out to him and disrupt his filing or just keep silent and safe. Sasuke on the other hand felt extremely uncomfortable with the idea of a pale girl with dark hair and wide eyes staring at him in the middle of the night.

"What?" He turned to her, crossing his arms.

"U-Um... s-sir,"

"Hinata," He stopped her, rubbing his forehead.

"It is really weird for someone whom I just had sex with to call me sir."

He watched her slowly turn red.

"Just call me Sasuke."

"Y-Yes, Sirrrrr-suke." She gulped.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"S-Sasuke I-I said Sasuke." It felt so weird for her to say his name.

"Er, a-anyways... I wanted to t-talk – "

"Mm, what is it?"

Hinata pressed her head against the couch as he stood, walking towards her.  
Her packet of chips slipped her hands as he plopped on to the couch, but thankfully went unnoticed by him.

She swallowed, trying her best to speak up even with him staring intensely at her like that.

"W-Well I j-just – "

Her breath hitched as a calloused thumb brushed against the side of her lip.  
Pale ivory met dark obsidian as Sasuke leaned closer to her all of a sudden.

"Crumbs." He stated bluntly before bringing his thumb to his lips, sucking on the tip.

Hinata gaped as she watched the scene before her.  
_  
HE LICKED IT! HE LICKED IT! What is he doing?!_

"Tastes good."

Hinata blinked. What the hell is she supposed to do in a situation like this?

"U-Um... do y-you want some?"

"Don't mind if I do." He smirked.

And just like that, he attacked her lips. His mouth enveloped hers, stunning every single part of her. Gently he pushed her down on her back, positioning himself between her legs, his hands on both sides of her head.

Hinata's eyes were lidded; her mind was just a complete blur; her thoughts dying out by the burn of his lips on hers.  
It was when she felt the moist heat of his tongue on her lips that her brain dashed back to reality. She let out a muffled squeak of protest which went ignored and she clamped her mouth shut tight, unrelenting.

Irritated, Sasuke tore his lips from hers glaring down at her gasping form.

"Hinata, stop being annoying and open your mouth."

"S-Sasuke I – "

Sasuke took advantage of the opening and reclaimed her lips, this time able to freely explore her mouth with his eager tongue.  
Hinata choked on her various attempts to beg for mercy, so she brought her feeble hands to his shoulders, trying her best to push him off her but with no avail.

With an annoyed grunt Sasuke grabbed her tiny hands and brought them to his chest, pressing them there firmly for awhile. Hinata felt herself go limp under him, feeling the heat radiate from his body.

Once he felt like her hands were secured in place, he placed his hands on her thighs bringing her closer to him. Hinata felt like she had absolutely no control over anything, including herself.  
Her hands began mindlessly trailing upwards, taking fistfuls of his hair and running her fingers through his scalp. Her vision began to blur and her body felt like it was overheating.

She just didn't know what to do, or what she was doing.

He broke the kiss, in need of air. He wiped the saliva off his mouth and just stared at her. His eyes darkening with lust. It wasn't long before he dipped his head once more, this time targeting her creamy neck.

She nearly choked on her saliva as he left half open kisses down her neck, her grip on his hair tightening.

"S-Sasuke..."

She stiffened in panic as she heard him growl, his nose brushing against her earlobe as he whispered seductively into her ear making her shiver.

"I love the way you say my name."

"I – " Her sentence died out as he licked and nibbled lightly on her earlobe dragging out a reluctant moan from her lips.

She needed to stop this somehow... But first he needed to get his damned lips off of her!

He went back to ravishing her neck, making her bite hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out wantonly.

"S-Sas – Ahhh!"

The ass bit down on the crook of her neck hard, to the point that she actually thought he pierced through her skin.

How much more did he want to embarrass her for heaven's sake?!  
She felt him smile against her skin and she wondered how she could just lie there and take all of this. His hands began sliding underneath her shirt, pulling it up as his hands trailed north.

Fighting against the fluttery feeling she had in her stomach and the heat pooling in her lower abdomen Hinata tugged on his hair.  
When he ignored her action she tugged harder, making him grunt in annoyance before raising his head, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"What, damn it?" He hissed impatiently.

"Can't you see I am busy?"

_Busy violating my body, you bucket of poo!_

"S-Sasuke l-listen I-I – "

"What? You're afraid someone might walk in on us? Don't worry by now all those lazy fools have gone home. Including the two donkeys that follow you around all day. Even if someone does barge in, let's just give em' a show, eh?"

Hinata gasped at his words.  
What kind of a person is he?!

She pushed on his shoulders as she felt him lower himself once again earning her a death glare.

"Hinata. What. The. Fuck?"

"I-I... It's j-just that..." She sighed, turning away from him.

"S-Sasuke... w-what are y-you doing?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Obviously I am on the verge of fucking you silly – "

"S-Stop please... I-I can't... w-we can't... do this." She swallowed.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

He genuinely looked confused.

"We are fuck buddies, aren't we?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review~!**


	8. Quid pro quo, Hyuuga

**Hey guys, thanks for all your wonderful reviews, hope I don't screw up  
****And for you Itachi fans out there not to worry, he is showing up soon ;D Anywho, here's my christmas present to all of you! Hope you enjoy ~**

* * *

"W-What?!" Hinata gasped, pushing the man at his chest when he tried to lean once more.  
The glare he gave her almost turned her to stone.

"Hinata."

"S-Sasuke w-wait – "

"I swear if you keep stopping me like this I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit even on the softest of sofas."

Now, that's unkind.

"S-Sasuke, p-please, listen – " She gulped.

"I-I d-don't remember what happened at all l-last night..." She began only to be cut off by him again.

"Oh?"

She shut her eyes, shuddering as his fingers brushed her cheek, her feeble hands unable to push him any longer as he forced his weight on her, coming closer to the point where he was practically breathing down her neck.

"Then let me refresh your memory."

His lips were seconds away from connecting with hers, but she shifted her neck fighting against her urges.

"S-Sasuke, p-please w-wait!"

He glared at her again, this time more menacingly.

"I am not a very patient man Hinata."

_As if I don't know!_

"Y-You don't u-understand... we shouldn't d-do this I-I... l-last night was a m-mistake."

He didn't move. He watched and listened silently, which honestly scared her a little.

"Y-You shouldn't have... t-taken advantage of me – "

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's tone was dangerously low.

"You're the one who practically jumped my bones. You were practically dry humping me all the way to your apartment."

OH LORD NO!

"I - I – I – " She stammered.

"I was d-drunk!"

"Oh please." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"S-Sasuke I-I am s-serious! P-please let's forget about last night and s-stop this okay?"

Her hands were still on his chest, patting him lightly thinking it would encourage him to sit up.  
For awhile he sat there seemingly pondering, tapping on her bare belly as the seconds past. She smiled hopefully when he looked her in the eyes thinking he finally had the heart to let her live in peace –

"No."

Heartless whacko.

Sasuke smirked as her face fell sliding his hands from her neck, deliberately running over the curve of her breasts, eliciting a surprised gasp from her lips before stopping at her hips gripping them painfully as he pressed himself against her.

She cried out his name as he ground his hips against hers, unintentionally arousing him further. The rational part of her was beginning to crumble with every move of his hips, her body slowly taking over, overwhelmed by the heat of it all.

"S-Sasuke, p-please s-stop, d-don't be so... so..."

His hands left her hips, moving hastily to unbutton his shirt.

"So?" He titled his head.

"M-Mean." Hinata swallowed.

She turned away from him as he chuckled deeply, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders before swooping down on her again grazing her neck with his lips.

"I'll stop being mean when you stop pretending." He spoke against her skin, the sound of his belt unbuckling making her heart race with panic.

"I-I don't... u-understand..." She panted.

"Face it Hinata," He raised his head, facing her beet red face.

"You're enjoying this." He traced her lower lip with his finger, making it quiver as she shook her head, denying the fact.

He smirked.

"Just think if you were, even the slightest bit sexually repulsed by me,"

He took her hands guiding them down his abs, watching with lustful eyes as she bit on her lip.

"You would've stuck your fist down my throat instead of your tongue."

Her mouth betrayed her, letting out a moan, arching towards him as he freed her hands and began massaging her breasts through her shirt.

"S-Sasu – "

"Admit it Hinata," He drew himself closer to her sliding his hands down her back this time cupping her bottom.

"Deep down, you want this."

"N-No, I-I d-don't." She denied once again, shutting her eyes.

"Really?"

"R-Really..." She said shakily.

"Then why are your hands wrapped around me?"

She gasped, mentally cursing herself and retracting her hands the moment she realized they were hugging his waist.

"What are you so reluctant about? It's just casual sex."

_That's the problem._

She didn't like the way he talked as if sex was such a trivial thing. She didn't like the way he grabbed her and treated her like he possessed her. She didn't... so why was she slowly sinking into him?

This was not good. Her body was gradually giving in to him, craving more of his touch.  
She had to do something, anything to escape even if it meant giving herself a kick in the butt and just run!

First she just needed to get out of this twisted villain's grasp.

She knew, no matter how much force she used he would overpower her.  
To win this battle she needed a witty idea.  
So her lidded eyes began searching every corner of the room. When she found nothing she decided to just go for the first ludicrous idea that pops up in her head.

It was worth a shot.

Swallowing back her fears she called out to him.

"S-Sasuke – " She gasped, embarrassed by the way he paid her no mind as he nuzzled her cleavage.

Hinata shut her eyes, collecting as much air as she could in her lungs; bracing herself.

With all her might, she screamed.

"C-COCKROACH!" She flailed her arms above her head.

Sasuke jumped startled by her sudden outburst and before he knew it the little _worm _wriggled her way out, stumbling before racing out of his office.

Hinata adjusted her shirt, flinging back her hair as she ran as if she had to pee like a fire hose. Even after she had exited the restaurant the raven just continued running, ignoring her increasing oxygen debt, her bucking legs and the perverts by the road side staring at her bouncing boobies; too afraid to stop.

By the end of it, Hinata just didn't know which she feared more;  
the fact that the egg head didn't stop despite her protests or that just like he said, she secretly... didn't want him to stop.

* * *

She couldn't sleep the entire night. When she closed her eyes she saw his face staring down at her. When she covered herself with the blanket she remembered how warm his body felt.  
When she finally thought she could get a wink of sleep she dreamt of a giant cockroach holding Sasuke on one of its leg and holding her in another, pressing them against each other and making kissy noises.

Thinking that a hot shower might do her some good, she got into her bathroom making sure the temperature of the water was hot, but not scalding. She rinsed her hair for a few minutes before shampooing, shutting her eyes as she ran her fingers through her scalp.  
Her contented smile quickly melted down as she suddenly had her guard up... feeling as though someone was watching her. Her heart began to pound rapidly as Sasuke's form came to mind, his head tilted, eyes lurking all over her bare body with a crazy smirk twisted on to his lips.

Immediately her eyes snapped open only to realize there was no one there, squealing as the soap entered her eyes.

She saw the rotten egg; by that she meant Sasuke, everywhere!

He was on her chair, crossing his legs on her table.

He was in front of her mirror, checking himself out.

He was on the empty side of her bed, with nothing but bunch of grapes covering his modesty, blowing her a kiss.

Damned imagination. Damned boss. Damned female hormones!

Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to call Sakura, only to find out that she had left her cell phone along with her satchel at Sasuke's office. How wonderful.

Desperately she grabbed her coin piggy bank and ran to the public phone outside the building, sobbing over the phone spilling the beans of what had happened to her best friend. She nearly screamed when her friend congratulated her for getting some action since ages.

She told Sakura that she couldn't sleep at least not alone. Thankfully Sakura read her inward message and invited Hinata to sleep over at her place for a while which Hinata almost immediately accepted. Sakura said she would pick Hinata up from work, once she finished her shift at the hospital which hopefully would be early enough for the chef to not cross paths with her boss.

So here she was in the kitchen all alone, being the early bird and what not.  
She rested her cheek on her fist, her eyes droopy with bags under them, looking more like a dead chicken than one of Amaterasu's star chef.

"You're really cruel you know that."

Hinata jerked, eyes opening wide before blinking at the figure before her refusing to look above his neck. She wondered if it was just her imagination again or if he'd come to haunt her for real.

"You left me all hot and bothered last night." He sighed, resting his elbows on the counter top making her to look down at her pale fingers just so she didn't have to see his stupid smug face.

"I had to finish it off myself."

"I-I see." She answered softly, almost inaudible.

"You look like shit. What happened?"

_You happened. _

"I-I c-couldn't sleep."

_Stop talking to him Hinata._

"You slept fine next to me the other night."

_Don't respond, he is just trying to get to you._

She bit on her lip keeping silent, heeding her inner voice. But she couldn't resist the calloused finger that tilted her head up forcing her to look at him.

Countless questions came to mind as she stared back at him wordlessly; one of them refusing to leave her head unanswered.

_Why me? _

He leaned in for a kiss, immediately dragging Hinata out of her train of thought as she backed away holding on to the counter to keep from falling off her stool.

"W-Wait, I-I l-look like p-poo r-remember?"

"Sasuke." Shikamaru called out lazily.

_God bless you! _Hinata smiled seeing the lazy manager by the kitchen entrance.

"M-Morning, Shikamaru-kun!" She greeted making her boss scowl.

"Eh? Hinata? You're here early."

"I-I am always this early."

"You guys busy discussing something? I can come back later – "

"Actually – " Sasuke began.

"N-No, no not at all! P-Please c-carry on." Sasuke glared at her making her feel like he was about to break her like a toothpick.

Sasuke hated this woman to bits. Most women would be ripping their clothes off right then and there for him. Why is she being such a prick?

With a grunt Sasuke straightened himself before leaving with the aloof manager.

Work was becoming a very dangerous place for her.

* * *

Hinata felt... odd at work today.  
Was it her imagination getting the better of her or was it...  
She felt her hands get cold at the possibility.

Could it be that Sasuke had told the people at work about their recent–

Oh god.

He wouldn't actually do that would he?  
He wasn't that cruel...

But what if he did? What if word spread about their affair? Would people misjudge her for a sly vixen? What if her family found out?

Oh, if her parents find out they'd lock a permanent chastity belt on her!

When the day had ended and Sakura hadn't yet arrived, Hinata debated on whether or not her phone was worth taking the risk of entering the beast's lair.  
Then Shikamaru brushed past her.

"See you tomorrow Hinata."

Then he winked.  
And with that she made her way to her boss's office knowing that something was fishy.

Little did she know that the reason behind that wink was actually because of a stray eye lash.

* * *

"Your stuff is over there." He pointed towards the couch, before quickly directing his attention back to his file.

He was surprisingly docile at the moment which meant there was minimal possibility of last night to repeat itself!  
... She hoped.

She secured her satchel over her shoulders before timidly addressing him.

"U-Um..." She began, hoping to catch his attention but failed miserably. She continued anyways.

"S-Sasuke I-I was j-just wondering, d-did you t-tell anybody about... o-our..."

Sasuke raised a brow at the blushing Hyuuga.

"What if I did?" He put down the file on his desk, folding his arms.

Hinata began to fidget.

"P-Please, please d-don't tell anybody S-Sasuke."

"Why not?" He tilted his head, eyeing her every move.

"J-Just d-don't, please!"

Sasuke smirked darkly.

_Revealing your weakness. How naive, Hyuuga._

She didn't move an inch as he strode before stopping right in front of her.  
He towered over her, intimidated her on many levels.

"Quid pro quo, Hyuuga."

"H-Huh?" Hinata squinted.

"I'll promise to keep us a secret."

Hinata's shoulder slumped in relief.

"But what will you promise me in return?" He playfully ran his finger through her bangs.

She tensed once again.

"I – I – "

"I'll make it simple for you. I want sex." He said with a straight face.

"N-No!" She gasped, appalled by how atrocious he was.

He sighed, shrugging.

"Then I am free to tell whoever I want to."

"S-Sasuke t-that's not n-nice!"

"The world isn't nice Hinata, deal with it. You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want."

The whole idea was insane. Covering up her affair with another affair.  
But then again she should have expected an idea like that from a psycho like him.

When he heard no reply Sasuke decided on a new take.

"I'll tell you what I am feeling gracious today so I'll let you off with a kiss. Maybe it'll keep my libido at bay for awhile. How about that?"

"I – I"

_Don't do it Hinata! Blasphemy! Blasphemy!_

_Ah, what's there to lose it's just one measly kiss!_

_I'll lose my dignity._

_Oh please, your dignity was lost a long, long time ago._

_Oh, shush._

Sasuke smirked triumphantly as she inched closer to him, standing on her tip toes and holding on to his shoulders for support. She felt his arms on her waist and looked at him questioningly. He merely raised a finger to his lips and tapped impatiently.

_Just a kiss. One kiss, that's all. _

She pressed her lips against his shutting her eyes tight and squeezed his shoulders as the kissed prolonged. Feeling dizzy she pulled away, wanting to rest her weight on her feet only to have him pull her back to him. She brought her arms to his chest, not wanting to press against him.

"S-Sasu – "

"What was that?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"A k-kiss?" She blinked.

"Bullshit. I felt no tongue."

Hinata spluttered.

"A-A k-k-kiss d-doesn't need to h-have tongue!"

"It does unless you're in pre-school. Again."

"S-Sasuke you said – "

"Hinata, either stick your tongue into my mouth or have me tell everyone of how our hot, sweaty, writhing bodies – "

"O-O-Okay!"

She slid her arms up his shoulders again, grasping tight.  
She looked at his parted lips and gulped before closing the distance between them. Her tongue darting into his mouth exploring meekly, her body tingling as his tongue mingled with hers, mashing and kneading, making her knees weak. He deepened the kiss as her hands unknowingly reached his dark locks, her fingers raking lightly on his scalp.

In need of air she pulled away, only to have him nibble on her bottom lip dragging out a reluctant moan from her lips.

A growl reverberating from his chest was the only warning Hinata received before he dragged her from where she stood, pinning her down on his desk, knocking out most of the air from her lungs. She squirmed, finding herself in a similar position as she was in yesterday only much, much more uncomfortable.

She pushed at his chest as he lowered himself on her, her legs kick the air slightly.

"Y-You s-said j-just one k-kiss!"

Sasuke smirked naughtily.

"I lied."

* * *

Sakura rapidly tapped against her steering wheel wondering what in the world was taking her so long.

"I saw her go in to Sasuke's office just now ya know." Naruto munched on his sandwich.

"Maybe she's still in there. Want me to go inside and look?"

"No, its okay I'll go. I need to get the heck out of this car. Gimme the keys?"

Naruto grinned, handing her the keys to the restaurant's back door.  
Sakura huffed as she entered the kitchen, her jade eyes searching for her tardy friend.

"Where is she?" She muttered to herself.

Sakura continued padding through the restaurant her impatience growing by the second.  
Abruptly she stopped in front of an office, hearing a muffled squeak.

"Hinata?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

With a quick turn of the knob Sakura flung the door open, sticking her head out through the opening.

"Excuse me, is Hina – "

Sakura gaped.

Hinata was on the desk, face flushed, shirt gone and between her spread legs was a half naked man with his pants on the verge of falling to his knees.

"Tch." The man grunted.

Sakura's hand went to her mouth as she took in the scene, wide eyed.

"I don't do threesomes, pinkie. Get the fuck out."

Without hesitation she slammed the door behind her, sweating.  
Thank god she hadn't sent Naruto in.

"S-S-Sakura!" Hinata cried, reaching out.

"It's Sasuke." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"N-No! M-my – oh, g-god," Hinata caught her breath.

"S-Sasuke s-stop! I-I have to go!" Sasuke pushed her on her back again.

"No, no you're not pulling off that shit again. We're finishing this and that's that."

"B-But s-she's w-waiting I-I have to – "

"Let her wait." He began unzipping her pants.

"I-I can't d-do that!"

"Fine. This will only take a minute."

"N-No S-Sasuke s-stop – Sasuke!"

Hyuuga Hinata had absolutely no idea of what she had gotten herself into with this quid pro quo business.


	9. Naruto's failed advice

"It feels weird talking to you now that I know you just had sex." Sakura pursed her lips to keep from laughing.

"Y-You're all just mean." Hinata looked away, annoyed.

Was she destined to suffer for all her life?  
She knew she was facing a dead end, but going to Sakura for advice this time just seemed to make her feel worse.

"The way I see it Hinata you've got two options; just go with the flow or quit your job."

"B-But I don't want to quit my job." Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then just enjoy the ride! There's nothing to it really, you just lie down and let him do all the work."

Hinata nearly beheaded herself at that statement.

"S-Sakura that's terrible advice! Y-You're encouraging me to take part in a super sin! M-My karma in the next life with be twice as worse!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"God Hinata, you're so lame."

Maybe she was but that was still terrible advice!

Hinata groaned, she despised her boss but she liked her job too much to let it go just because of some crazy butt head. But still, it was either succumb to his insanity or face cruel judgement.

Biting on her nails she debated on what to do next.  
Inhaling deeply, swallowing her meekness she opted on seeking the advice of the man of the house; which unfortunately for her was...

"N-Naruto-kun? A-Are you awake?" Hinata spoke through the door.

"Yeah! What's up?"

"C-Could I... come in?"

"Uh, sure."

Hinata gulped as she entered the tiny room, feeling guilty for making Sakura push him aside to the guest room just because she needed someone to sleep with to keep the nightmares at bay.  
Hinata blinked seeing there was no Naruto in sight; her eyes flickered to the bathroom door staring as she heard the sound of scissors.

Snip – snip, snip.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Just a sec, be right there ya know!"

Hinata stood awkwardly in the room, fiddling with her fingers and staring at the walls, then to the floor before quickly directing her attention to the wall again as she spotted a bright orange thong.  
Tonight seemed to be filled with traumatizing things.

Naruto came out of the bathroom with a sigh, clapping his hands clean of tiny blonde hair.

"I-I didn't know you cut your own hair Naruto-kun. T-That's pretty cool."

"Nah, I was cutting my pubes."

Hinata's smile froze.

"But you know what's cool? My scissors didn't break ya know! Let me tell you, it's a blonde jungle down there – "

"Ahhh, t-that's nice and all Naruto-kun," Hinata waved a hand, using the other to cover half of her face.

"B-But um, I am actually here to... talk about something else."

"Hm?" Naruto raised a brow, an odd look on his face.

"I-I need some advice."

* * *

"Noooo!" Naruto slammed his fist on the floor.

"No, no, no!" He crossed his arms this time, shaking his head.

Hinata furrowed her brows, unsure of what he was against.

"Sakura-Chan is totally out of it ya know!"

At that Hinata smiled, nodding in agreement.

"How can you enjoy getting freaky with some blackmailing dirt bag? Sakura-Chan is smart ya know, but she is clueless when it comes to things like this!"

"I-I think so too!" Hinata nodded, this time more enthusiastically.

"Heh, not to worry, you came to right place Hinata-Chan!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"With Uzumaki Naruto-sama guiding you, you'll get out of this problem for sure!"

"I-I have full faith in you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata pumped her fists into the air.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. They're both idiots.

"Alright Hinata-Chan, first thing is first." Naruto inched closer to his friend for effect.

"You have to stop resisting him!"

"W-What?" Hinata twitched.

Isn't that exactly what Sakura had told her?

"Trust me on this, assholes like him only go for girls like you all the time because they find it... how do you say it... uh, ah, an accomplishment ya know. Guys like knowing that they've scored something most other guys don't get to score ya know."

Hinata nodded, listening intently. It was like she was learning a really tough subject.

"Next, you have to be demanding! They _hate _it when you try and take control ya know! And for extra effect, try calling him names like uh, skunk bag! Or dick head!"

"I-I think I'll go with skunk bag."

Naruto shrugged.

"Any who, with these two main principles by your side, you'll be sure to have him off your ass in no time Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata grinned appreciatively at the blonde wonder giving him a high five.

"T-Thanks, Naruto-kun."

"It's nothing ya know! But hey, if you ever feel like taking me up on that offer just now just call! I am ever ready to whoop that guy's ass!" Naruto readied his fists, practicing his punches, showing Hinata his moves.

Hinata replied with nervous laughter.

If only he knew it was his boss.

* * *

Her eyes were wide and the finger she held up was shaking.  
Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows wondering what she was up to this time.  
Slowly she shook her head and wagged her finger.

"N-No!" She squeaked, swallowing back her saliva.

"I-I am setting down some t-terms and c-conditions!"

"What? No anal?"

Hinata nearly jabbed a pen into his eye.  
He always knew when to say the wrong things.

"N-No! I-I am putting my foot down you see?" She stomped.  
Sasuke raised a brow.

"Y-You will not force me into doing anything i-in this office! I-It is highly inappropriate and it's really dirty."

_Wow, I sound kind of cool._

Hinata inwardly mused.

Now for the added effect.

"D-Did you hear me you s-skunk bag?"

Hinata nearly fell backwards as his lightning glare connected with her.

"What did you just call me?" His tone made her feel like her blood froze.

"I-I s-said h-hunk bag." She gulped.

"Y-You know because you're a hunk." She gulped.

"And you're a ray of sunshine." Sasuke sighed, slapping his hand on to his desk annoyed by the fact that she was slowly backing away from him.

"Fine then. We can do it at my apartment."

"W-What?"

"It's not that far from town square so you can take the bus – "

"Em, I-I'd rather not."

Sasuke's eye twitched for a moment or two, staring. Hinata watched him, squinting as he reached the door, turning the knob.  
She snickered silently to herself.

Looks like her plan worked!

"Hey, Shikamaru guess who I did yesterday." Sasuke called out.

Or not.  
That blackmailing butt hole!

"Are we seriously playing this game right now?" Shikamaru rubbed his eyes, annoyed that Sasuke woke him up.

"Come on, I'll give you a raise if you can guess who."

"S-Sasuke!" She whispered, tugging on his sleeve, cursing the scoundrel as he smirked at her.

"I-I'll come, I'll take the bus!"

"Ah... One of Ino's friends again?" Shikamaru crossed his arms, letting the eraser Ino threw at him bounce off his head.

"No, your mom. Ha." Sasuke said impassively before he shut the door.

Hinata gasped. How mean!

"... Fascinating." The manager yawned before stretching out, getting ready to sleep again.

Hinata looked down at her feet as Sasuke turned.

"Good girl." Sasuke ruffled her hair, making her squeak.

Was she really? She didn't feel like one at all...  
And it's all thanks to this garbage mouth. She glared at his back as he walked back to his desk hoping that the hatred in her eyes would burn a hole through his body.

Well, no matter she still had a few of Naruto's tricks up her sleeve.  
Whether it's in his territory or not, Uchiha Sasuke will never conquer her again!

* * *

He was going to conquer her again.  
And she would have to live through another round of guilt filled sex with this man.

She didn't understand.  
The moment he dragged her in to his apartment, she had told him that she was more than willing to keep her end of the bargain just like Naruto told her to in the hopes that he'll grimace in disgust at her desperation and throw her out of his apartment, never to bother her again.

Instead the psycho smirked and said; "Well isn't that just peachy."  
and threw her on to his bed. Which lead her to the current situation, being pinned down once again with him working on unbuttoning her shirt. Before he could reach the third button she pushed at his chest.

"Ah, um, S-Sasuke, I never really done this kind of t-thing before so – "

"There's a first time for everything,"

Once again Hinata pushed, stopping him from continuing where he left off.

"I-I um, n-need to pee."

"Hold it in."

Another push.

"S-Sasuke I-I don't feel comfortable with your cat w-watching."

"Scram or I'll neuter you, Hinata." With a hiss the fur ball of doom rolled out of there.

Hinata found it disturbing on several levels when she found out he had named the cat after her.

Knowing that he was about to make good on those perverse thoughts he had in that unstable mind of his, Hinata thought fast. She needed to slow him down, probably get him out of the mood.

"I-I like trees!" She squeaked.

"Great."

"N-No, S-Sasuke,"

Sasuke sighed as he found himself being pushed back into a sitting position.

"Why Hinata?" The man irately ran a hand through his hair.

"Why must you always test my patience?"

"I -I just find it weird to do these kinds of t-things with someone I-I barely know."  
Which was, in fact the truth.

"And?"

"I-I guess I would f-feel much more comfortable if y-you shared some things with me."

Sasuke groaned, letting his back hit the mattress.

Hinata held back a grin of accomplishment. This tactic seemed to be working!

"I don't want to humour your annoying female shit. Let's just get on with the sex."

"B-But this will be fun I promise! Let's talk!"

"I can think of many better things to do with your mouth – "

"S-So, l-let's start with likes and dislikes!"

Sasuke clapped a hand on to his forehead.  
It took a lot of self control for him to not just grab her neck and crush her voice box.

"I-I like trees, as I said before... and I like c-cute things, video games."

Sasuke glared at her, making her sweat slightly, but she didn't stop _talking. _

"I-I actually like a lot of things... b-but we c-could go on all day." She smiled.

"I hate you."

_Yes! _Inwardly Hinata was gleaming in triumph.

"W-We haven't gotten to dislikes yet... L-Let me finish."

Hinata knew she was probably pushing her luck, but as long as she pushed him just the right way... she might be able to escape.

"I-I don't like mean things or mean people. O-Okay, now y-your turn." Hinata smiled, fazing slightly as he sat back up, his obsidian eyes piercing through her pale ones.

"I hate everything. But I wouldn't complain if you rubbed your pussy all over my face."

Hinata gasped, convulsing.  
How could he say such things with no emotion what so ever?!

"I-I s-see." She gulped.

_Don't falter Hinata, you've almost got him!_

"H-H-How about hobbies next?" She cursed her stammer.

Sasuke smirked resting his chin on his fist.

"I-I collect P-Pokemon cards. And y-your hobby?"

"Making you cum."

How lewd!

"I-I – "

_Stay strong Hinata, don't let him win!_

"F-F-Favourite food!" Hinata swallowed. Was it just her or was it getting hotter in here?!

"M-Mine is c-cinnamon rolls."

"Really? But the other night you told me your favourite was my lollipop."

"I-I-I-I d—d-didn't –"

_Don't listen to him! Don't!_

"Wh-What's yours?"

"Mine? I am not so certain... but I am thinking some cream pie would be nice right about now."

She blinked, her head beginning to spin.  
Boy, he really loved toying with her. But in his defence, she started it, he's just ending it.

"You're right; we could share all day long." He leaned closer to her, smirking as she stayed where she was, watching him cautiously.

"What do you want to know next, hm?" Just as slowly as he approached her, she backed away her breaths laboured.

"Do you want to know what I am thinking about right now, Hinata?"

"I – I... I-It's o-o-okay y-you d-don't have t – "

"I am thinking of how I could kiss you, lick every inch of you. How I could drag those sounds of pleasure from your mouth that drive me crazy. I am thinking of spending hours between your legs, just teasing, sucking, nipping; tasting you."

_LALALA! I am not listening! _

"I am thinking, I can't wait to make you scream for me."

He was in control of her again, staring down at her red face and lidded eyes, holding off the urge to rip her clothes off right then and there.

"S-S-Sasuke..." She exhaled.

"_God_, I love the way you say my name." He ran his hand into her hair, fisting it at the back of her head before lowering his lips, trailing his tongue over the dryness of her lips before claiming them.

He was so unfair. Using her own tactic against her, making her toes curl just by saying a few heated sentences... He was just unfair.

* * *

Hinata thought he'd finally give her peace after he got what he wanted and would leave her be, letting her slip out of bed, wear her clothes, run back home and torment the Sasuke dolls she had made out of straws.

But no, she was sure he was bent on making her suffer all the way. Once the deed was done he didn't roll away from her to his side or kick her out of bed like she'd expected him to. He just wrapped his hands around her middle and nuzzled her cleavage; which he was very prone of doing, before resting his head on her breasts and sighing contently.

Hinata was left to stare blankly at the top of his head.

"U-Um..." She poked his shoulder which jerked at the contact.

"Hn." He grunted.

"S-S-Sasuke, it feels so w-weird to be l-like this with you."

"Feels normal to me." His words were muffled, his breath on her skin as he spoke. Hinata gulped.

"I-I am n-not r-really used to t-this... w-would you mind if I-I wore my clothes?"

"Would you mind if I killed you?"

Hinata sighed.  
Her face was sullen as she stared at his room wall. Sasuke was probably the only guy in the whole world who could manipulate her in to doing him despite her wishes and have the audacity to make her enjoy it at the same time!

She faced the ceiling as she felt him shift against her. Blushing as she felt him nudge her right breast with his chin. She looked down, biting her lip as she watched him stare up at her. How she wished he was ugly.

"What's with the noob face? Want a second round?"

"N-No!" She turned.

"Then what? Constipation?"

"I-I don't want to t-talk to you anymore." She pressed her face against a pillow, hating the way he laughed; his stupid, deep, kind of sexy laugh. When he kept silent and shifted his head back to where it was Hinata spoke despite her previous statement thinking maybe she could knock some sense into him.

"D-Don't you think t-these kinds of things should be done only i-in r-relationships?"

"We are in a relationship." He replied simply.

"Being fu-fu-fudge buddies doesn't count."

"For fuck's sake would you just say it? It's just a fucking word."

"I-I won't, it's a bad word!"

Sasuke groaned.

"Whatever."

"S-Sasuke... d-don't you think relationships like this are – "

"The greatest?" He smirked.

"S-Sad." She whispered, barely audible. But he caught her words. He looked at her questioningly and she just sighed.

"D-Don't you w-want a real relationship where there is t-trust and love – "

"You're such a girl, Hinata. Its disgusting. Don't make me kick you." Sasuke scowled.

"I-I am a girl!"

"Real relationships, love, the long haul shit all doesn't exist. Sure at first it's all butterflies and sex then before you know it the passion dies out and suddenly all you see are the things you hate about the other. The relationships that you're talking about doesn't exist, it's an illusion."

Hinata clenched her jaws, annoyed.

"T-They do exist! L-Love is when you accept the flaws that your partner has and learn to enjoy them! I-It's just b-because you've never experienced it before..."

"And you have?"

"I-I d-didn't but, I know that's what it's about."

Sasuke snorted, making Hinata flush with anger.

"I-I am serious!"

"I'll believe you if you can name any long term couple you know that is happy."

"O-Of course! T-There's..." Hinata paused, thinking.  
Her teeth sunk hard into her lower lip as she realized there was no couple in mind. Her silence basically answered his question.

"Hmph."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, pushing his shoulders to distance themselves from each other.

"D-Do you h-have to fight with me all the time?"

"It just happens naturally." He shrugged.

He rolled his eyes as she grumbled like a child.

"Fine. I am just saying, at least we're not fooling ourselves with some sort of sparkling romantic fantasy. But you believe whatever you want to believe." Roughly he pulled her close to him again, finding comfort in her chest.

Hinata sighed.  
He just didn't understand is all... Part of her felt slightly sympathetic, wondering if he got hurt countless times... maybe that's why he was so bitter. Still that was no reason for him to release his anger on other people. He just made her confused.

"Do that thing with my hair like you did the last time."

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out of her dream land, silently cursing her reality.

"The thing with your fingers. It felt good."

Honestly she didn't remember what the hell she did.

"I-I'll try..."

Biting on her lip she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly with her fingers.  
She gulped, embarrassed as he moaned and pressed his face to her chest before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"S-Sasuke... I-I think I should go home now."

"No."

"Sasuke..."

"Stay."

"P-Please..."

"I am not going to let you go, Hinata. Just shut up and sleep."

Hinata blushed, shutting her eyes as she tried to block him out.

Sasuke briefly wondered if he should feel guilty for doing this... Nah.  
It wasn't his fault that she was so comfy.


	10. Don't make me feel

**Hey guys, thanks for all your great reviews! Just a note; the chapters are going to get quite citrusy from now on so for those of you who don't like that kind of stuff I apolgise in advance and please try to bare with my perverse plot. Hehe hopefully you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Hinata gasped, feeling rough hands grab her bare hips; hoisting her up.  
Her eyes narrowed; there was only one evil doer in the entire world who would disrupt her sleep like this! She lifted her head, staring at none other than Uchiha Sasuke, worlds biggest rat bag, with his head between her legs. Of course.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata squealed managing to catch his attention for a second before he directed his attention to... another part of her.

She kicked her legs in the air in rebellion, but ended up having muscle cramps instead of pushing him off of her.

"P-Please, not again!" She pleaded.

"I told you, it's not healthy to skip the most important meal of the day."

"Sasu – " She choked on her words, feeling him breathe against her, his calloused hands caressing her thighs.

She shut her eyes tight, swallowing.  
Her body started moving on its own accord as it prolonged, squirming in anticipation. She hated how he made her lose control of herself.

"Impatient little chef."

She blushed but wasn't given much time to feel embarrassed for herself as she threw her head back, feeling his tongue on her. He licked in her in long, thick strokes as if he were savouring her like he would his favourite ice cream. She gasped as a single digit found its way to her clit, moving seductively as his tongue continued to taste her.

He watched her the entire time, enjoying the way she blushed deep red, turning away from him, the way she bit on her lip to stop herself from responding. She was so shy; her eyes held an innocence that never failed to make his pants feel tighter than ever, that is if he was wearing any. Eager to hear her cry out for him, he plunged his tongue in to her, making it move with a sudden burst of energy.

He smirked as her hips began bucking eagerly against him, holding her down firmly.  
Hinata's back arched as heat washed over her, her sight becoming blindingly bright, her tormentor's name slipping from her lips in a husky moan. Sasuke grinned with satisfaction as he lapped at her juices, watching her bury her face in her hands.

Hinata bit on her lip as she felt him set her legs down, leaning towards her. He pulled her hands away from her face, staring at her reddened lips before claiming them. She let out muffled moans as his tongue mingled with hers, making her taste herself. He pulled away from her, staring down at her features.

"Morning." Sasuke blinked.

Hinata didn't reply, or probably she couldn't. He left her breathless, gasping for air.  
He wouldn't lie; he felt immense male pride in that.

With a sigh, he brought his head to her heaving chest.

"You know, I would kill for some tomato juice right now." He hinted.

"Y-You're terrible."

Yes, this is how she spent her mornings when in the clutches of the beast.

* * *

She was spending more and more time in his apartment that it began to frustrate her.

"Hina-Chan, I-I feel sorry for the both us you know." Hinata sighed, stroking the overweight cat with tenderness.

"W-We both have rotten luck, well y-you are luckier because you don't have to d-do t-things with him."

The cat turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

"W-What's with that look?! I-It's not what you t-think! We're just talking in there!" Hinata held up her hands, shaking her head in denial.

At that moment she swore she saw the fur ball raise a non-existent brow. Hinata sighed.

"Okay, m-maybe it is what you think... but hey you won't understand." Hinata sighed once more before cuddling the cat, relishing the warmth and softness of its fur.

Hinata squeaked as the cat was forced out of her hands abruptly; crying out as it got thrown on to the floor.

"H-Hina-Chan!" Hinata called out in concern, watching the cat struggle to get up on its stubby paws, hissing at the bastard who threw him.

Sasuke plopped on to the couch before swiftly laying his head down on Hinata's lap, sighing.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata scolded.

"T-That wasn't nice!"

"That piece of shit had it coming. He always touches my things."

"I-I am not one of your 'things' Sasuke." She looked down at him, furrowing her eyebrows, feeling hurt.

"You're not. But you're in the same category."

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head, watching him watch her.

"You're mine."

Hinata blushed.

"D-Don't s-say things l-like that..." Hinata muttered, looking away.

Sasuke let out a contented sigh as he pressed his head on her lap, closing his eyes. Hinata could feel the moisture seeping into her pants from his still wet jet black hair. The least he could do was put a towel over his head.

"S-Sasuke, you're getting me wet."

"Don't I always?" He smirked as she blushed and spluttered.

"N-N-Not t-that! Y-Your hair! I-It's still wet!"

"God Hinata you're so fucking noisy. Shut up." Sasuke groaned.

"B-But you got my pants all wet!"

"Then take it off."

This guy is impossible!

"S-Sasuke, please don't argue with m-me and go dry your hair."

"Don't want to. Wipe it for me."

"S-Sasuke, please..." Hinata bit her lip, shyly sinking into her baggy clothes.

"Why are you getting shy over something like this? It's not like I told you to wipe my dick."

Hinata nearly slapped his forehead. Instead she shifted his head to give her space to stand up.

"D-Do you always have to say things like t-that?"

She cursed under her breath as she stalked to his room, grabbing the towel irately before taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

Honestly, she didn't know what bugged her more; Sasuke's crap or the fact that whenever he did things like that like lie down on her lap; things that were playful and intimate yet not on the lines of anything sexual, when he did things like that it just... made her... fluttery.

Her heart would beat rapidly, her cheeks would feel warmer than ever before and she sometimes wished that he wasn't such an asshole because...

He was starting to grow on her.

She stood in front of Sasuke who was still lying on the couch like the bum he was, with his towel in her hand, gesturing for him to sit up. With a heavy sigh he brought himself up, scratching his scalp as he eyed the Hyuuga girl.

"C-Come a little closer." Hinata meekly suggested.

"I've got a better idea." Sasuke said impassively as he patted his lap.

"U-Um," Hinata gulped, shying away.

"I-I t-think it's better i-if I did it from here."

"Why?" Sasuke furrowed his brows, annoyed.

"Y-You'd... try s-some things if I..."

Sasuke chuckled.

"I won't. Sit."

"N-Nu – uh." Hinata shook her head, her breath hitching as his stare transformed into a glare.

"One."

Oh, shit.

"Two."

"O-Okay, okay!" Hinata huffed, hating the way he smirked in triumph.

She didn't know why but whenever he did that counting thing, it scared her like hell.  
Shyly she rested her knees on the edge of the couch, slowly leaning closer to him. Being the impatient ass that he is, Sasuke hooked her thighs with his hands, pulling her close till she was straddling his hips.

With an audible gulp, she began wiping his hair with the towel trying to ignore the fact that his hands were running up and down her thighs. She was beginning to sweat more and more as her eyes flickered to his, tensing slightly as she realized he was looking at her. She shifted her head, hoping that it would give him less of a view, but he never took his eyes off her.

"Umm..." Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip.

"S-Sasuke... i-it's rude to stare. W-Would you p-please stop?"

"Hm? Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"M-Mm." Hinata nodded.

"Then no."

_What a butt brain!_

Hinata clenched her jaws, her hands wiping his hair with more force than before, anger boiling.

"M-Meanie." She pouted, looking away.

She jerked as she felt his lips press on her skin, just above the neckline of her shirt, his hips rising slightly as his kisses trailed higher till the base of her neck. Panicking, Hinata let go of the towel, letting it drape his face before pushing at his shoulders, clumsily stumbling on to the ground.

"Ah, um, busy, busy, busy." Hinata muttered before rushing to the kitchen counter.

Sasuke blinked.

"Busy with what?"

"I-I need to make your tomato juice! I-I forgot."

Sasuke sighed.

"And we both h-have to get to work soon."

Hinata began cutting the vegetable hastily.

Sasuke sighed, watching her prepare his drink while resting his chin on his fist.  
Hinata emptied the plate of ingredients in to the blender before closing it and turning it on, watching awkwardly.

_What am I doing? _

How long would this absurd relationship last?

How long would she be able to take it?  
She was sure she was about to break soon.

It would be easier for her... if she just didn't care about him at all, just like how he didn't care about her. He was a really cruel person, stirring up mixed feelings in her all the time while he enjoyed whatever he could from her while torturing her soul.

Snapping out of her reverie, she turned the blender off with a tired sigh; rushing out of the kitchen to grab her bag on one of the cabinets.

"Are you always this eager to go to work?"

_Only when I am around you. _

"Y-yes. P-Plus I have to take the bus to work."

"Hn."

Hinata secured her bag around her shoulder and flashed him a small smile which he never returned as expected; instead he gave a strange look every time she did that.

"Um, b-bye. G-Good luck for your thing with the magazine people today."

He said nothing, but as she turned to the door he encircled her wrist, tugging. She turned, flashing him a questioning look.

"W-What is it?"

"Before you go, I want boobs."

Hinata squealed, immediately struggling to get out of his grip.

"Y-You're ridiculous!"

"Don't be so cruel." Sasuke tilted his head, watching her with a neutral expression.

"Y-You can't I-I am going to be late!"

"Just a nuzzle. A sniff. A tweak." He negotiated.

"N-No! L-Let go!"

With a sigh, Sasuke grabbed her forearm, pulling her close to him.  
She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Look at them. They look so lonely."  
She felt _very _uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her chest.

"T-They're fine! S-Stop looking!"

He leaned down, admiring them close up.  
Desperately Hinata pushed at him, screaming for him to let go, unintentionally pushing him a little too hard; throwing the man off balance. She watched with her hands on her mouth as he fell flat on his back on to the floor. Hinata let out an awkward high pitched sound.

"S-S-Sasuke?" Hinata waved her hand in front of him.  
She began to tear up as he made no move at all. Mother of pearl, had she killed him?!

"S-Sasuke," She gulped, kneeling next to him as she grabbed both his shoulders, shaking them slightly.

"S-Sasuke, I am sorry! P-Please wake up! Sasuke!"

Hinata was washed over with relief as his eyes snapped open, but the feeling was short lived as he threw his arms around her, falling back on to the ground and pulling her with him.  
His face skilfully found its way to her breasts, nuzzling the creamy mounds.

"S-Sasuke, you mutt!" Hinata squealed before she could decide against it.

The raven gasped as he bit her, using every ounce of self control she had to not lean down and pull all his hair off.

She glared at him as he raised his head, smirking at her.

"Woof."

"S-Sasuke!"

He continued smothering her chest, uncaring of how she was squirming just to free herself from him.

"P-Please stop, i-it's embarrassing!"

"No it's not."

"I-It is! W-Why do you always have to do this?"

"Because I like touching you."

Hinata blushed.  
She wanted to scream at him, thrash him, throw him in to a trash can.  
She didn't want to feel things for him. She didn't want to get hurt again. She just wanted it to end.

"S-Sasuke, p-please... I have to get to work."

With an irritated grunt he untangled his hands from her waist, watching her pull her neckline up higher as she stood.

"You're such a spoiler Hinata."

She didn't care.  
She just wanted to get as far away as possible from him.

* * *

"Hinata, you really look like you need a break." Kiba eyed his friend sympathetically before turning to Naruto with a knowing look on his face.

Both Naruto and Kiba knew the cause of her current state, despite that they knew they could do nothing about it, and Hinata being the overly kind coconut that she is, wouldn't let them do anything. They just didn't know how Sasuke was torturing her that is.

"Hey, hey, Hinata-Chan why don't we all go out and have fun tomorrow ya know? Take a little break?"

Hinata raised her head, blinking at the blue eyed blonde.

"Eh?"

"Hm, yeah." Kiba nodded.

"We have a three day break starting tomorrow right? Why don't we all go out for a trip? You know rejuvenate and what not."

The two began to grin as they spotted a familiar sparkle in the Hyuuga's eyes returning.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! We could go somewhere with theme parks ya know!"

"T-Theme parks?" Hinata began to smile.

"And waterfalls." Kiba continued.

"And lots of Pokemon game centres ya know!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

"Whoa!" Hinata lit up, jumping in excitement.

"Let's go, let's go!" Hinata grinned.

_Maybe we could go to a hot spring with a mixed bath too. _Kiba snickered to himself.

"It's a promise ya know!"

"I-I'll start packing as soon as I reach home." Hinata clapped her hands together happily.

Kiba and Naruto shook their heads, how easy it was to sway her; she was truly like a child.

"But you know," Kiba began stroking his chin.

"I don't think I'll enjoy myself on this trip unless I do something to get back at that snot nosed cock sucker." Kiba grit his teeth.

"W-Who are you talking about?" Hinata blinked.

"Who else?! That bitch of a boss of ours!"

Hinata held back a gasp, breaking sweat.

"U-Um, w-why would you call him that?"

"A what? A bitch?"

Hinata winced, but shook her head.

"A cock sucker?"

She nodded, her brows slightly raised.

"Well... because he obviously is! You can sense it!"

Hinata nearly choked on her saliva.

"I wonder if he is the uke or the seme..." Naruto scratched his head.

"I would say seme, but you can never guess these days."

"Hm, you're right ya know."

Oh good lord.

"Um... could w-we talk about something else?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! As I was saying, I think we should get back at him for all our sakes!" Kiba folded his arms.

"I say a good prank is in order ya know!"

"P-Prank?" Hinata blinked before her lips slowly curved into a sly smile.

She'd see if revenge is as sweet as they say.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Naruto bit on his lip, crossing his fingers hoping that Kiba would choose dare.

"Erghh... dare."

Naruto snickered.

"I dare you to ask Chouji's cousin out on a date!"

"Fuck you man."

"Shh! H-He is coming!" Hinata whispered, excited.

Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru stalking lazily behind him.

"Okay, we have to scoot ya know!"

"Huh?" Hinata blinked.

"W-Why?"

"Because, he'll have our asses if he catches us. Come on, Hinata!"

"Uhhh..." Hinata pondered, looking back and forth from the office door to her two friends.

"I-I think I'll stay here."

"Are you nuts?" Kiba squinted.

"G-Go ahead! He won't catch me, I am one with the shadows."

She really wanted to see him get embarrassed for a change.

Naruto and Kiba face palmed.

"Condolences." The two chorused before slipping into the kitchen quietly.

Hinata ignored the two and snickered as she watched him inch closer to his office door.

_Yes... karma can be a real female dog Sasuke!_

Hinata's grin turned into a look of alarm as Sasuke stopped, fishing out his phone from his pocket and checking something... and Shikamaru was heading straight for the door!

Hinata turned pale; if she said something Sasuke would know that she was the one who set up the prank. But if she didn't Shikamaru would...

Hinata stood, wanting to call out to the manager but it was too late. His hand was on the knob, and with one quick turn he flung the door open, standing perfectly still as he was showered with flour before a bucket crashed on to his head.

Sasuke turned, blinking at the man.

Shikamaru sighed, sweeping the flour off his shoulders with his hands, but not bothered to do anything about the bucket on top of his head.

"I hate my job." The lazy man sighed once again.

Sasuke grunted, patting the manager on the back as he led him into the office.

Tears begun to brim in Hinata's eyes as she witnessed the scenario.

"S-S-Shikamaru-kun, I-I am s-sorry!" She wailed to herself.

That cracko seems to have some sort of sixth sense.

"Ah, if it isn't Hinata!"

Hinata turned on the spot, teeth chattering thinking that Sasuke had teleported next to her. Her body immediately calmed as she found Ino standing before her an odd smile on her pink lips.

"I-Ino, good evening."

Ino giggled.

"You know, I heard lots of nice things about you today."

"E-Eh?"

"Those magazine people who came over today, they asked Sasuke a few questions to write an article about our new restaurant and Sasuke just couldn't stop talking about you!"

"W—What?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised!" Ino laughed.

"He told them that one of the reasons that Amaterasu is doing so well is because of your desserts.  
'Hinata is a chef with both talent and dedication. I won't be surprised if she becomes one of those celebrity chefs one day' he said." Ino giggled at her impression of Sasuke.

Hinata could only blink.

"I-I think y-you heard wrong... S-Sasuke, "

_He doesn't care about me. _

"H-he doesn't... He just always d-disturbs me. H-He thinks I am dumb!"

Ino let out another feminine laugh, patting Hinata on the shoulder.

"I don't blame you for being so shocked. Sasuke is really hard to read. But trust me; he bothers you because he sees something in you. It's his way of trying to extract your inner talents. He's a real mad man, but he does things right."

Hinata was still speechless, blur.

"Well, keep up the good work, Hinata! I'll see you around."

"See you... I-Ino."

* * *

"I-Ino told me that, you s-said lots of nice things about me t-to the magazine people today..."

Sasuke furrowed his brows for a second before his expression turned blank once again.

"And?" He said, flipping a page.

"I-I want to know, d-did you say those things because I-I am your..."

Sasuke raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Or b-because you really think of me... that way?"

Sasuke shut his file with a sigh, setting his legs on the floor and leaned on his chair.

"I am a lot of things Hinata, but I am not an apple polisher. Whether or not you fucked me good these past few weeks,"

Hinata blushed, nearly hiding her face under her jacket.

"I wouldn't give you incentives or lie about your qualities. I speak the truth whether you like it or not. So yes, I would say I do think you're a very capable chef. Just don't let it get to your pretty little head."

Sasuke smirked, but immediately frowned as he heard sobs. He turned towards her, scowling as he watched tears flow down her pink cheeks.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata wiped her wet cheek with the back of her palm.

"T-Thank you s-s-so much!" She cried.

Sasuke winced; the pitch of her voice could crack glass when she started crying.

"T-Thank you!" She sniffed.

"Hinata, seriously only bats can hear you right now, stick a sock in it before I stab your throat with a fork."

"T-That was s-so sweet of you!" She sobbed before burying her face in her palms.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing at his temples. For once, just once he wished she could just be normal.  
His irritation heightened as his damned phone rang; with a hard press he answered the call.

"Hello?" He said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the sobbing wreck before him.

"_Sasuke." _

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fuck. Why are you calling me?"

"_Impeccable manners as always I see. I am calling to remind you about the event happening tomorrow – " _

"I am not coming."

"_Sasuke..."_

"Don't start with me."

"_Sasuke, you don't have to do it for them, at least do it for me." _

"It's really funny that you'd think that shit would work on me."

"_Very well then, if not for me then at least for – " _

Sasuke heard a rustling noise for a moment and was about to cut the call before...

"_Uncle Sasuke!" _

Shit.  
Sasuke groaned.

_Sneaky move, Nii-san. _

"Hey,"

"_Uncle Sasuke, you're coming tomorrow right?!" _The young boy chirped happily.

"I don't think so."

"_Aww uncle Sasuke don't be such a doodie head! I haven't seen you in so long! I miss you!" _

That's not going to work.

"_I was really sad when you didn't come see us!" _

That... is not going to work.

"_Please, uncle Sasuke for me! I love you so much! I just want to see you!" _

Damn.

"... Hn."

"_Yay!" _

Sasuke clenched his fists. Another five years of his life would vanish after attending the damned function due to boredom. How was he going to survive?

Then, a choked sob caught his attention.  
His obsidian eyes flickered to the raven before him, a cheeky smirk forming on his kissable lips.

"_I bet papa's going to be really happy too!" _

"Hey champ,"

"_Yeah?" _

"Could you ask him if I could get a plus one?"


	11. I want more

**Here you go people! An extremely long, 30 page chapter to make up for my long absence and probably more absences to come :P Hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

"Ame?!"

Sasuke groaned. He was hoping she'd miss the signboards.

"S-Sasuke! Y-You're taking me to Ame?!"

"Surprise." Sasuke yawned.

"Y-You said you're taking me somewhere fun!"

"Where ever or whenever I take you, you always have fun." He smirked.

Hinata blushed, both of embarrassment and anger.

"S-Sasuke! H-How could you! There's nothing in Ame! You pinky promised me that you were going to bring me somewhere fun!"

"Well I lied. It wouldn't be the first time."

Hinata clenched her fist, glaring at him ferociously with the thought of feeding him to a cult in mind.

"I-I can't believe you'd do this to me! I-I am going to break your pinky for breaking your promise!"

Hinata huffed, crossing her arms as she sunk into the leather seat.

"I-I gave up a fun filled holiday with Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun for you! A-And you tricked me! W-We were going to swim in waterfalls and buy Pokemon games! N-Now I am stuck in dreary old Ame with you and your butt head." Hinata muttered angrily.

"Me and my butthead?" Sasuke hissed through grit teeth.

" Fuck you and your shit."

Hinata gasped, wincing.

"H-Hey!"

"First of all, if you went anywhere near any waterfall you would drown."

Hinata was about to retort but he beat her to it.

"Second, your crap games are a nuisance and an atrocity of society which will get you nowhere.  
Third, consider this your way of showing me gratitude for giving you the best sex you've ever had in your life. Now shut up and let me drive before I stop this car and shove my cock down your throat."

Hinata paled, gaping.  
How on earth does one have the audacity to say that to a lady?!

"Y-You are so... so – "

"Sexy, I know."

"L-Lewd!"

Hinata looked away, pouting.

"H-How can you s-say such things to a lady..."

"You're more of a noob than a lady."

Hinata grit her teeth, her nails digging into her skin as she bottled her anger deciding against her urge to just jab her fingers into his nostrils and stop his breathing.

Hinata felt the air squeeze out of her lungs as her weight was forced on to the seatbelt in unison with the painful screeching sound of the brakes.  
Hinata hiccupped, staring wide eyed at her tormentor.

"Fucking stray puppy." He muttered angrily before accelerating like the wind once again.

"S-Sasuke, p-please slow down!"

"Don't fucking talk to me. I'll get into an accident." Sasuke said aloofly as he drifted.

"K-Keep driving like this and you will get into one!"

Two days in Ame with this sociopath...

Fate is truly cruel.

* * *

Sasuke's brow twitched as he watched the Hyuuga monkey around their suite, chirping gleefully whenever she found something fascinating or fluffy.

"S-Sasuke, look at the view from up here!"

"Hn."

"S-Sasuke f-feel the pillows! T-They're so soft!"

"Hn."

"S-Sasuke this is a paradise toilet!"

Sasuke sighed, making his way to the bathroom, leaning against the door watching her gaze in sparkling admiration at the bath tub.

"S-Sasuke! L-Look! T-There are golden bear heads coming out from the walls near the tub! S-So cool!" Hinata squealed.

"I-Is it one of those things where water spews out of their mouths l-like a waterfall?!" Hinata grinned hopefully at him, her legs stomping on to the marble floor in excitement.

Sasuke blinked.

"Hn." He nodded.

"G-Gosh! T-This is the best room ever!"

"What happened to there being nothing in Ame?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Hinata smiled guiltily at him, rubbing the back of her head.

"Um... hehe, I-I am sorry I was too quick to judge." She gulped, looking away.

She was so weird. It made him wonder how the hell he ever got an erection over her in the first place.

"I-I am going to go check out the bed again!" Hinata snickered, jumping out the bathroom.

Sasuke watched her plop gracelessly on to the bed, sighing contently and smiling like she was in seventh heaven. Now why couldn't she be like this with him all the time?

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her happy expression.  
He rested his chin on his fist and let out a silent sigh, letting his eyes wander down her pale eyes, to her full pink lips, to her lengthy neck down to her ample breasts. His eyes stayed there for awhile, narrowing.

Quickly he twisted his wrist, checking his watch.

"You know the god damned opening ceremonies go on for pretty damn long. How about we pass the time for a few minutes before going down?" He raised a brow, hiding a smirk.

Hinata rested her weight on her elbows, nodding, still smiling at him.

"Mm. W-What do you want to do now though? P-Pillow fight?" She grinned.

"Sex."

As expected, her smile vanished.  
Sasuke effortlessly dodged a pillow she threw his way, sighing at the poor response he got before taking in the sight of her flushed face, her arms around herself defensively.

"A quickie. Come on, be a sport."

"N-No, Sasuke! C-Can't you think of anything else but that?!"

"Not while I am around you."

Hinata's breath hitched, she backed away from him instinctively, blushing harder.

"P-Please d-don't start. L-Let's play a game instead... okay?"

Sasuke glared at her, watching her fidget and bite on her lip.

"H-How about... rock paper scissors?" Hinata tilted her head.

"How about fuck no."

"S-Sasuke, p-please."

He kept silent for a moment, his face impassive though he seemed a little thoughtful.

"Strip rock paper scissors." Sasuke straightened.

"W-What?" Hinata furrowed her brows.

"I win, you take off your clothes. You win, I take off my clothes."

Hinata gaped before shaking her head violently.

"Oh come on, I promise no funny business."

"I-I don't trust you! Y-You're a sneaky little weasel!" She pointed at him accusingly, feeling a little embarrassed when he smirked.

"Oh?" Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Y-You'd try something still! Y-You always lie!"

"Not this time. Really. Soldier's honour."

"B-But you're not a soldier..." Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"It's either that or we fuck. Your call." Sasuke shrugged, amused.

"Y-You..." Hinata gulped.

"P-Promise you'll behave?"

He nodded wordlessly, raising his hand readying himself for the game.  
Hinata sighed, shutting her eyes tight as she followed suit.

_**15 minutes later... **_

"Y-You're cheating! T-There's no way you'd win six times in a row!"

"I told you Hyuuga I am psychic."

Hinata inhaled deeply, trying to keep her tears at bay.  
She hated feeling so... naked.

"Now take off the annoying singlet."

"S-S-Sasuke, t-this is unfair! Y-You're cheating! I know!"

"I am not. Take. It. Off."

Hinata nibbled on her lip, glaring angrily at the man before her hands shakily reached the hem of her singlet raising it and pulling it off her head before quickly wrapping her hands around herself.

Sasuke admitted, he couldn't stand Hinata's stupidity at times but when it comes to things like this he was grateful that she probably had only half a brain.  
Only a douche would use the same pattern in rock paper scissors over and over again.

Sasuke readied his hand again, almost eagerly.  
Hinata eyed him meekly, swallowing as she raised her hand fearfully praying that she'd at least win this round.

Hinata nearly cried when she lost yet again, shaking her head when Sasuke smirked devilishly at her.

"Bra." He said simply.

"S-Sasuke p-please l-let's stop."

"I like to finish things that I start Hyuuga."

_I am sure you do you scoundrel! _

"P-Please S-Sasuke I can't I-I'll die of embarrassment."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before Hinata. Just take the god damn thing off."

"N-No! I-I can't please, y-you've already won, so let's end this."

"Don't be such a loser Hinata."

"S-Sasuke d-don't be so mean!"

The man growled, annoyed.

"Fine. Then take my shirt off."

"W-What?"

"Take your bra off or take my shirt off."

"B-But – " Hinata was silenced by his death glare.  
Gulping before sighing in defeat, Hinata shyly approached her boss.

She sat right in front of him with her eyes fixated on her bare thighs before her shivering hands caught the first button of his shirt. Slowly she worked her way down, gently pulling the cloth out from his pants, and pushing it behind his arms that hung limply by his sides.

"T-There."

"I said take it off not shove it between my pits."

"B-But y-you can just shrug it off..."

"Hinata."

"A-Alright already!"

Sighing once again she straightened herself, pushing back his collar before leaning towards him to drag his shirt down his shoulders, swallowing hard as she felt his chest against hers.

Sasuke took the initiative of pulling his hands out from the cuffs of his shirt before grabbing her nape and pulling her close, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She squeaked as he pushed her on to her back, his hands tugging on her bra straps.

"S-Sasuke y-you promised y-you w-wouldn't – "

"You asked for it."

"I-I d-didn't – "

"Turning me on like that and rejecting me. Why are you so cruel?"

"B-But I d-didn't – "

Hinata gasped as he grabbed her hand, directing it to the bulge in his pants.  
She looked away, blushing like mad feeling like she was about to faint.

"You can't do this to someone and just push them away, it's rude."

"S-Sasuke I-I'll poke your eyes if y-you t-try anything b-bad!"

Hinata pressed her head against the mattress as he pinned her hands down, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Your rebellious phase is really starting to piss me off Hinata."

Hinata struggled as a hand slid down her stomach.

"You need some structure."

* * *

"Do you see uncle Sasuke anywhere papa?"

Itachi turned, his dark eyes searching for a familiar face with unruly hair.  
The man turned to his son and shook his head, smiling at the disappointed pout he sported.

"He'll be here soon." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Sanosuke looked around, scanning the entire area with wide dark eyes.

"How about now papa?"

Itachi furrowed his brows.

"Hm, I am guessing not."

Sanosuke sighed, playing with his fingers for two seconds before tugging on his father's sleeve.

"How about now papa?"

"No, Sanosuke." Itachi sighed.

The boy sniffed, rubbing his nose before looking up at his father again.

"How about – "

"Look, seagulls." Itachi pointed.

"Where? Where? Ahhh! Seagulls papa!" The boy jumped, excited.

The man sighed inwardly, thankful that the resort was nearby the beach.

* * *

"I told you we'd have time for a quickie." Sasuke smirked at the woman clinging on to his arm with scared, wide pale eyes, reddened lips and flushed cheeks, swallowing for the umpteenth time.

"S-Sasuke p-please behave p-properly in public! S-Someone might hear you!"

"God baby," Sasuke raised his voice intentionally. Making Hinata squeak and try to distance herself from him.

"You drive me crazy every single time. Screw this shit, let's go to back and fuck behind the bushes."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata unhooked her arm from his, stumbling back angrily as he laughed.

"I-I am not going to hang out with you!" She huffed before stomping away from him, her hands clenched by her sides.

"If you get lost or anything don't expect me to come looking for your sorry ass." Sasuke said aloofly from where he stood.

Hinata hissed.

She'd consider that a blessing.

Who does he think he is?! Taking advantage of her like that and blaming her for enticing him?!  
She did no such thing!

He was an inconsiderate fool and she shouldn't feel anything at all for him.  
Not one fibre of his being gives a hoot about her so why should she?! Sasuke could go walk the plank for all she cared, she didn't mind wandering around aimlessly without fitting in with any of these aristocrats.

She'd rather hang around on her own awkwardly and ostracized than be anywhere near him.

She continued storming through the crowd, praying that there'd be some food around here.  
Abruptly the raven stopped in her tracks, her ears perking.

"D-Did someone say Pokemon?" Hinata turned, blinking, a little curious and excited.

She found herself staring at a bunch of men clad in expensive looking suits blinking right back at her.

"Did you just say Pokemon?" They chorused.

Hinata's eyes brightened and a huge grin formed on her lips as she bravely approached them.

* * *

"I was hoping I wouldn't bump into you."

Sasuke groaned, walking past the taller man.

"Such kind words, Sasuke." Itachi smirked, shaking his head before walking next to him.

"I've actually missed you – "

"Save it. Where's my nephew?"

Itachi pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the beach.

"Looking at seagulls. Though I am sure he'd much rather look at who you brought with you today."

Sasuke raised a brow as Itachi smirked.

"He thinks you brought a special someone."

Itachi laughed as his younger brother scowled.

"What the fuck."

"I told him it's absurd, but he seems to believe that the right maiden could change your heart."

Sasuke could see how much Itachi wanted to laugh his ass off.  
So irritating.

"You let him watch too many chick flicks; keep letting him indulge in this kind of shit and you'll turn him gay just like you."

"May I remind you how many people had doubts about _your _sexual orientation instead of mine when we were younger?"

"Including you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe at first."

Itachi smirked.

"But then I was relieved to see that the porn you were watching was not yaoi."

"You were an asshole even back then; snooping on other people's computers." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"It's called concern, dear brother."

"You're full of crap."

Itachi smiled; it was nice getting to talk to his brother like this after a long time.

"So, where is this plus one of yours? You seem to be solo this time as well."

"She's somewhere here, probably crying over the fact that she can't find me in this crowd." Sasuke smirked at the thought.

Their steps came to a stop as they were faced with a crowd of cheering businessmen; whistling and pumping their fists in the air as though they were in a college party. Then a squeaky voice came into earshot.

Both brothers raised their brows.

Sasuke nearly, nearly gaped when he spotted Hinata shaking her head, grinning and dancing with another one of those crazy businessmen.

"Pokemon, gotta catch them all it's you and me  
I know it's my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!"

Hinata put a hand to her chest and let out a hearty laugh, flushing slightly as the rest of the men cheered. She seemed to have found her place in the world.

"Hinata?"

"Hinata-san?" The brothers chorused.

Hinata flinched, the colour from her face slowly draining away.  
The man of her dreams and the nightmare taunting her were standing side by side, both giving her strange looks before snapping at each other.

"You know her?" The two narrowed their eyes at each other before turning once again to the pale raven.

"You know him?" They said in unison pointing to each other.

The men surrounding her blinked, watching her back away in horror, her pale eyes widening to the point that they thought her eyeballs were about to fall off from the sockets.  
She squealed at the top of her voice, turning back to run away from them.

Instead she bumped into a table behind them, stumbling before falling on top of a punch fountain, with her legs up in the air.  
Whenever the Uchihas were around her, everything seemed to go wrong.

* * *

Hinata wrung her punch soaked hair, her lips quivering and her legs shivering.  
Not only was she embarrassed to the bone but the god damn punch was freezing cold!  
Sanosuke's arms were around her neck, his weight supported by her arm and her waist.

"Hina-ane, I am really, really, really happy your here! But why did you have to shower in the punch? I haven't tasted it yet..."

"I-I am sorry Sano-kun! I-I promise I'll get you some later okay?" Hinata smiled shakily, flipping back her slightly wet hair.

"Hrmmm..." Sanosuke stared at her, nibbling on his lower lip, pondering for a moment before grinning cheekily.

Hinata squeaked as he licked her cheek, nearly losing balance as he pumped his hand in to the air happily.

"I knew it was lemon flavour!"

"S-Sano-kun!"

Itachi sat next to his irate brother, both sets of onyx eyes directed to the raven struggling with the young man.

Itachi was about to reprimand his son for licking the woman but Sasuke intervened.

"I can't believe this. It's like you're stalking me, you creepy dick."

"Don't be rude Sasuke, I told you already I met her on a business trip to Kiri."

Sasuke grit his teeth. So the harmless days in Kiri she spent with his brother?  
For some reason that seemed to anger him to no end.

"The only reason you gave her any attention at all is because of her rack right?"

Itachi's brows twitched.

"Sasuke, again, I told you she found Sanosuke when he wandered off in the streets. I wasn't seeking her out or anything like that."

"You can honestly say you had no interest in her breasts at all?"

Itachi looked away brows twitching more rapidly this time.

"They held certain aesthetics, I suppose..." Itachi mumbled, crossing his arms.

"But I am not that kind of man Sasuke. She's a good person. Don't regard her in such ways."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Sasuke leaned on his chair as Hinata approached them meekly, her pale eyes flickering to the man beside him, blushing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed. What the hell is she getting so shy about?

"He seems quieter." Itachi smiled, looking at his son resting his head happily on her chest.

"M-Mm." Hinata patted his head, biting on her lip shyly as she took her seat next to Sasuke, unaware of his glaring.

"I-I guess he got t-tired of licking me." Hinata laughed awkwardly, a little embarrassed as the words came out of her mouth, not daring to look at Sasuke and see the cheeky smirk on his face.

"I apologize on his behalf; I reckon he couldn't hold in his joy of seeing you."

Hinata laughed lightly, shrugging.  
She missed him. In some ways she sort of longed to see him again. Dark obsidian which was usually the colour that gave her goose bumps became her favourite colour as she stole peeks at his mysterious orbs.

She wanted to rest her cheek on her fist and admire him with a sigh, instead though she propped up his son, making sure he wouldn't fall.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't so delighted about the man's presence. He folded his arms and stared at the crowd ahead, eyes narrowing dangerously as they engaged in conversation once again.

"Papa, don't you miss Hina-ane?"

Hinata became nervous, tugging on the collar of her blouse knowing what's to come.  
Sanosuke is about to start his matchmaking business.

Itachi blinked at his son, smiling.

"Not as much as you did, I assume."

Sanosuke huffed and furrowed his brows, obviously unsatisfied by his answer.

"Hina-ane! Did you miss papa?"

_Hell yeah!_

Hinata straightened herself, blushing a little.

"A-Ah, um, mm." She nodded.

"You wanted to see papa again right? Right?"

_Heck yes! _

"Y-Yes, well... I-I felt kind of uneasy not giving Itachi-san anything in r-return for the dinner..."

Itachi was about tell her that there was no need, then Sanosuke broke in.

"Papa loves dangos! You can get him that."

Dangos. Itachi's ears perked.  
Well, he wouldn't mind if she got him a few dozen of dangos...

"D-Dangos? I-Itachi-san r-really?"

"Since I was little." Itachi smiled.

Hinata lit up, happy that she got some extra information about the man;  
even happier that he liked something sweet.

"I-In that case I-I could just make you some! D-Dangos were actually the first dish I ever made."

Itachi swallowed, his breathing slightly ragged.  
He couldn't go this long talking about dangos and not have any.

"Hey," Sasuke finally came in, wanting to break the contact between them.

"Don't you want to go up and take a shower or something? You're all sticky."

"U-Umm..."

"Uncle Sasuke! Don't try and take Hina-ane away from me!" Sanosuke pulled her closer.

"I-I don't mind staying here for a-awhile, y-you need to spend some time with your brother as well."

He nearly growled when she looked at Itachi and blushed, before lowering her head.

"No, I really don't."

"How sweet Sasuke." Itachi patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Hinata-san, it's alright. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable or get attacked by ants. Besides, I'd best go say hi to some of my colleagues for a bit, Sasuke and I can spend more time this evening."

"No! Hina-ane is staying here with me!"

Sanouke pressed his cheek against hers, not wanting to let go.

Itachi sighed, giving Sanosuke a look.

"I-It's alright. I-I don't mind spending time with Sano-kun for awhile."

"Yay!" The boy snuggled to her, humming happily.

"Didn't you say you had to go do something with those snobs?"

Sasuke raised a brow, not liking the fact that his brother was still hanging around.

"Chasing me away is one of his pass times." Itachi sighed, before excusing himself from the table, making Hinata's shoulders slump ever so slightly.

Sasuke on the other hand felt quite a lot better without his older brother around.  
He turned to Hinata, watching his nephew nuzzle her cleavage and Hinata smile as though she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

How come she didn't look like that when he did it?

"Your pillows are the comfiest of all pillows Hina-ane!"

Hinata blushed, biting on her lip as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey champ, those are mine you know. It's rude to just use people's things like that without permission."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata gasped, wide eyed.

"Please uncle Sasuke?"

"S-Sano-kun!" Hinata snapped.

"For you I'll make an exception." The man patted the boy's head.

"But we'll take turns alright?"

"Okay!"

"H-Hey!" Hinata cradled the boy's head as she turned away from the man, pouting.

"G-Go away meanie!"

"Come on, is that any way to treat a good friend of yours?"

"Hina-ane isn't your good friend uncle Sasuke! Don't lie."

"On the contrary she's more than just that, right Hinata?"

Hinata gulped, clutching the back of Sanosuke's jacket tightly. Sasuke smirked, watching her with a brow raised, challengingly. Hinata shook her head, her eyes imploring him to keep silent.

He couldn't care less.

"We're fuc – "

"F-F-Fudge buddies!" Hinata nearly screamed.  
Sasuke had to a clap a hand to his mouth to hide his wide grin.

"W-We...uh, t-trade fudge every weekend and... stuff." She gulped.

Sanosuke blinked, quite taken with the idea it seems.

"Really?" The boy turned to his uncle who was nodding, an annoying smirk on his face.

"Sounds cool!" Sanosuke exclaimed, smiling.

"It can be frustrating. Especially when you work so hard to give it to her hot and delicious and she serves you up cold."

Hinata couldn't believe this guy. How terrible could he get!?

"T-That's because I don't want to give you any fudge!" Hinata fought defensively for some reason.

"Yeah! If I were her fudge buddy she'd give me really, really delicious hot fudge, right Hina-ane?"

Hinata froze, her mouth opening and closing as she stared at the innocent young man.

"You rascal." Sasuke chuckled.

"S-Sano-kun, you're so cute." Hinata brought his head back to her chest, staring pitifully at Sasuke who shrugged as if nothing had happened.

She hated him.

Sasuke's smirk slowly died down as he caught Itachi's form approaching from the corner of his eye.  
With a grunt, Sasuke got up from his chair. Hinata stared up at him, confused.

"Let's go."

"H-Huh?"

"I said let's go."

* * *

Hinata furrowed her brows at him as she closed the door behind her, watching him pull out his tie irately and throw it on the floor without a care.

With a sigh she walked next to him, bending down and picking up the tie oblivious to how he was staring at her as she folded the garment and put it on top of the table. She turned to him with her hands on her hips, tilting her head.

"Sasuke, why did we – "

Without warning he swooped in, grabbing her by the waist before attacking her lips passionately.  
More confused than ever and slightly panicked, Hinata fisted her hands on his chest and pushed slightly.

She gasped as he crashed her back against the wall, hooking her legs and hoisting her up before resuming where he left off. He wrapped her legs around his waist, for some reason enjoying the way she held on to his shoulders and squirmed in his grasp.

When he finally decided to give her a chance to breathe Hinata gasped desperately for air, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. Her hands went to his nape as he kissed her neck, making her gulp and blush like crazy.

He was the only man she should stare at.  
The only one she should silently fawn over and be shy around.

He'd make sure he got that into her head.

"S-S-Sasuke, w-w-wait, I-I am sticky."

Sasuke grunted in response, unzipping her skirt.

"P-p-please, t-t-this is r-really u-uncomfortable. I-I n-n-need to – " She whimpered as he pressed himself against her, groaning into her chest.

"L—Let me at l-l-least s-shower S—Sasuke." She gulped, pulling his head away from her chest, breathing heavily.

"B-Besides y-y-you d-d-don't like s-sweet things a-and t-the s-stuff s-stuck t-to my s-skin is... s-sweet."

"I am sure my nephew licked it all off. Love that kid."

"W-w-wait, p-please!"

"How come the toddler gets to grope and I don't?" Sasuke furrowed his brows, peeved.

"D-Don't b-be childish! J-Just l-let me s-shower f-first, p-please..."

"Fuck you Hinata." Sasuke sighed, letting her legs drop on to the ground and back away.  
He brought a hand to his head, massaging.

"Five minutes. Or I'm breaking that door down and fucking you senseless on those bear heads that you like so much."

* * *

What Sasuke hated more than boring dinners in boring resorts were women who tortured him to no end. In his 27 years of living no woman has ever gave him this much shit than the Hyuuga in the changing room.

Not only did she turn him down for sex countless of times like no other woman did, she forced him to humour her crap all day long. After their heated intercourse, she rolled away from him and fell on to the floor, stole his shirt and wrapped herself around it, which for some reason made him want to do her all over again. But instead of relenting, what did she do?

She ran away from him and threw pillows at him.

A few minutes later she slept! Which gave him the opportunity to play with her hooters for a few minutes before she woke up and forced him to play a stupid hide and seek game with her.

And it was not a stripping game;  
which meant it sucked.

Then she began taking pictures of the bathroom and when he questioned her she said it was for her fantasies. When he had asked her nicely if he could take a photo of her naked for his late night fantasies she called him a pig and ran away from him again. Was that rude or what?

And now, she was taking her own sweet time getting dressed for a stupid dinner that he wouldn't even go to if not for his nephew's emotional blackmail.

"Tch," Sasuke checked his watch, scowling.

"It's been twenty fucking minutes. Get the fuck out of there before I burn the room down with you in it."

"P-Patience S-Sasuke!" Hinata grumbled, pulling her dress up to cover more of her cleavage.

"Why are you so annoying? It's just a stupid dress, slip it on and get out."

"I-I have to do my hair too y-you know."

"Fucking females."

"S-Sasuke, d-don't be so rude please."

"Get out of there Hinata, before I get really angry."

"I-I am coming!" She squeaked,

"Oh, so that's what you're up to."

Hinata gasped, tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear before storming out the bathroom door, glaring at the man, baring her teeth.

"If you wanted some you could've just asked." Sasuke smirked, raising a brow.

"S-Sasuke you are just – "

Hinata was silenced by his raised hand, blinking at him.

She blushed, squirming slightly as he looked at her from head to toe. His eyes darkening with an unreadable emotion. Hinata smiled slightly, he'd never just stared and checked her out that way before while she was clothed. It was a little... nice to see him have some interest in how she looked.

"D-Do I... look okay?"

"Your dress is fucking hideous."

Hinata's face fell.

"The fuck is that Hinata? That is the nastiest shade of purple I've ever seen it's giving me a headache."

Sasuke squinted, grimacing slightly.

"The only thing good about it is the amount of cleavage it's showing."

Hinata gasped, crossing her arms to hide her chest.

"Don't hide them. Now it's completely hideous."

"S-Sasuke, I-I can't go out with my c-c-chest s-showing!"

"Relax, most people won't take a second look at you with that dress on."

"S-Stop i-insulting the dress i-it's my favourite!"

"Then you are both colour blind and retarded."

"M-My cousin made me this dress, S-Sasuke! Y-You take that back!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your cousin has no talent in fashion. Look, it doesn't matter, it's late and I am starving so let's just go."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, dragging her with him to the door.

"E-Even if you didn't like the dress y-you could've just lied and said I look nice." Hinata mumbled.

"Better me than someone else, Hyuuga." Sasuke tugged, making her stumble.

Just one more night Hinata. One more night alone with this prick and you're back home.

...

Where he'll drag you to his apartment and force himself on you again.

..._Sigh..._

* * *

"You look..." Itachi gulped inaudibly.

That was the most horrible shade of purple he'd ever seen in his life.

"Great."

Hinata blushed, murmuring a silent 'thank you'.

"Lies." Sasuke piped in.

Hinata glared at the man, clenching her fists.

"Hina-ane, did uncle Sasuke puke on your dress?" Sanosuke narrowed his eyes.

Hinata buried her face in her palms as Sasuke laughed, constantly telling herself that her dress was a complicated work of art that the toddler and the misfit didn't understand.

At least Itachi did... or so she thought.

"Your face is still pretty though, Hina-ane!" Sanosuke decided to console her in his own unique way when he noticed her face wasn't exactly chipper.

"T-Thank you?" Hinata raised a brow.

"Admit it, when you said she looked great you were referring to her boobs." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke please, stop talking about Hinata-san's chest. Her dress is really not that bad."

"Lying is a sin, Nii-san." Sasuke smirked.

"... Maybe a little."

"Hmph."

At least Sasuke was honest about being the raging pervert that he was. Itachi was always the closet, sneaky, creepy kind of pervert.

Sanosuke eyed his father and Sasuke, not liking the fact that Sasuke was taking up all of Itachi's attention. If they kept talking to each other, how was his father supposed to propose to Hinata?!

"Uncle Sasuke!" Sanosuke grabbed his uncle's hand, impatiently tugging.

"Let's go play with some balloons! Come on!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at Hinata and Itachi for a moment before reluctantly letting himself get dragged by the young man. Sanosuke snickered, he'd made up his mind, by the end of the day, Hyuuga Hinata would be his mother!

"They're really close." Itachi smiled slightly, watching Sanosuke run with Sasuke's hand in his.

"Sasuke has always had a soft spot Sanosuke."

"M-Mm. I-It's really hard to believe that Sasuke could actually b-be close with someone." Hinata sighed.

"Hm? But I can see he is close with you as well."

Hinata blinked.

"W-What?" Hinata was on the verge of laughing.

"I-Itachi-san h-he is mean, really mean to me. H-He just likes t-toying with me."

"You've got it wrong Hinata-san." Itachi smiled knowingly.

"He acts that way with people if he cares. He simply is indifferent to those he doesn't acknowledge. He grew up that way, detached and different."

He cares?

"W-Why?"

"Hm?" Itachi raised a brow, unsure of her question.

"I-I mean... why d-did he grow up like that?"

"That, you would probably be better off finding out from him. I am in no place to speak for my little brother in this matter." Itachi shook his head.

Hinata nodded silently, feeling a little tense about the situation they were in after that conversation.  
She watched Sasuke and the boy for a while, giggling to herself as Sanosuke threw a balloon at him and slumped in disappointment when Sasuke popped it.

Then she looked at the couples dancing on the floor, hand in hand, gracefully swaying with each other's movements. For awhile she wondered would Sasuke ever want to do things like that with her one day?... Nah. Sasuke probably hated dancing.

"Would you like to dance Hinata-san?"

Hinata twitched, feeling her heart race at his question. She nearly swooned when she turned to him, he reached out his hand, his hair framing his handsome face.  
Uchiha genetics were just unfair.

Hinata gulped, smiling shyly as she accepted his offer, blushing profusely as he led her to the dance floor.

"It worked!"

Sanosuke exclaimed happily, as he watched Hinata bow before Itachi before he took her hand in his.

"What?"  
Sasuke turned, his eyes turning darker than they already were as he caught sight of Hinata in Itachi's arms. She was blushing again, with that stupid shy smile on her face.

That damned woman.

"Now I am sure Hina-ane is going to come back with us by the end of the day!"

Sanosuke yelped as the balloon in Sasuke's hand popped.

"Uncle Sasuke! I told you not to pop the blue ones!"

"Ah!" Hinata gasped as she stepped on the man's shoe, she quickly raised her head to say sorry, only to have her nose crushed against his forehead.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Itachi was laughing lightly.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata rubbed her nose, giggling.

"I-I am sorry I dirtied your shinny shoe a little."

Hinata grinned happily at him, her cheeks dusted with pink.  
Itachi raised a brow.

"Are you happy that you dirtied it?"

"N-No!" Hinata giggled.

"I-It's just... it's nothing i-it's silly."

"Tell me. I am intrigued and a little scared."

Hinata giggled.

"W-Well, i-it's just that your f-forehead has a baby smell."

Itachi furrowed his brows.

"U-Um, well my grandmother used to say that n-nice people have foreheads that smell like babies."

Itachi stared at her unsure of how to respond. He ended up just smiling at her.

"I see."

Hinata squeaked as one of the couple's bumped in to her, making her stumble and inch closer to the man; her head nearly resting on his shoulder.

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as his hand went to her back trying to secure her balance.

"Are you alright?"

"F-Fine."

"Quite clumsy I see."

"M-Mm." Hinata lowered her head.

She didn't back away and he didn't seem to mind either.  
She was probably taking advantage of the moment but... hey, it's not every day a girl gets a chance like this!

"Uncle Sasuke, look!" Sanosuke held up two balloons above his head, grinning.

"I am a cuter version of Mickey Mouse!"

"That's great, champ." Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair before going back to his drink.

"I'll go bring more balloons!" Sanosuke giggled, scurrying away.

Sasuke downed his drink, his eyes fixated on the dark haired couple on the dance floor.  
She would recoil at his touch, and here she was leaning on his older brother.

She was an idiot; a stupid idiot.

He knocked on his glass, calling for the woman behind the counter to fill his drink.  
Sasuke scowled as she leaned on the counter, propping her elbow on the counter and pouting at him. Before she could even open her mouth Sasuke spoke.

"The only thing of mine that has a possibility of going anywhere near your vagina is my shoe. Either give me a refill or I'll be your worst nightmare in the next minute."

Her frightened features gave him immense satisfaction for a second before the two came in to his line of sight.

If Hinata could see the look on his face, she would know for sure that she would be in dipshit.

* * *

"S-Sano-kun seemed a little disappointed."

Hinata shifted, trying to keep up with Sasuke's fast steps.

"W-We should've stayed with him for awhile. I-I am sure he misses you already."

Silence. Hinata furrowed her brows.

"S-Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Hinata grunted as she jogged to get to his side, patting on his shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?"

Hinata winced as he swatted her hand away.  
She stared at him the entire way, even as he put in the key to the suite she watched him quizzically.

He finally set his eyes on her when he flung the door open.  
He gestured with his head for her to go in. Flashing him an odd look beforehand, she slid in, kicking off her shoes as she heard the click of the door shut close behind her.

"S-Sasuke, a-are you mad at me?"

Hinata lowered her head, staring at her fiddling toes.

"W-Whatever I did... I-I am sorry, p-please don't be mad."

Hinata bit on her lip as she felt a calloused hand on her bare back.  
She briefly felt his fingers on her neck before he flipped her hair over to her right shoulder.  
Her breath hitched as he breathed against her nape, his finger tracing her collarbone.

"I am very angry, Hinata."

He spoke against her skin, making her shiver.

"W-What d-did I do?" She gulped, shifting her neck as he grazed the crook of her neck with his lips, his hands on her shoulders slowly guiding her to the bed.

He unzipped the back of her dress before sitting her down on the edge of the bed. He pushed at her shoulders and slowly she lied on her back, swallowing as he straddled her and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. Soon his shirt followed suit, and for awhile he just sat there staring at her blush.

"W-What has gotten into you t-today? D-Did you accidently take some pills?" She stammered, finding it hard to speak in such situations.

"What were you trying to prove when you clung on to my brother like that in front of me?"  
Sasuke leaned towards her, his lips grazing hers as he spoke.

"Tell me."

"I-I – " Hinata swallowed, slightly frightened by the way he was looking at her.

"W-We were d-dancing."

"In such proximity?"

Hinata blinked. She didn't understand why he was acting this way.

"S-Sasuke I – "

"Don't." Sasuke pressed his lips against hers for a second before pulling away, staring.

"Don't go near any other man, Hinata."

"B-But S-Sasuke I-I just – "

"I will get very, very angry."

His hands slowly, eagerly trailed down her bare skin to the top of her dress, tugging.

"I'll fuck you so well; you won't even want to look at another man again."

"S-Sasuke, t-that w-won't be n-n-necessary I-I – "

Hinata gulped audibly as he pulled her dress down, ignoring her completely as usual.  
She blinked at him as he furrowed his eyebrows, tugging hard at the dress that refused to slip off her body. He grunted in annoyance, pulling harder at the stubborn cloth.

He raised his head to stare at her as she giggled like a child, looking slightly guilty as she smiled at him. Her expression changed as he flashed a dark smirk that made her skin crawl. Swiftly he ripped the fabric off of her, making her squeal in terror.

"M-My d-dress!"

"I hated it anyway."

"S-Sasuke you c-cruel – H-Hey!"

He lowered his head to her tummy, trailing soft kisses north till he reached her chest. Pulling the undergarment off, he traced her nipples with his fingers enjoying the way her legs began parting under his touch. He flicked the buds, teasing them slightly before capturing one of them in his mouth eliciting a moan from the woman as she arched her back towards him.

"S-Sasuke – " She cried, covering her eyes with her forearm as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, her body washed with heat over the sensation.

She clenched her fists as she felt his teeth graze her nipple, while his fingers tampered with the other. He moved his hips in away so that his member pressed against her, making her gasp and grab his shoulders.

He pulled away from her breast, admiring the reddened nipple before leaving heated kisses down her neck as he continued grinding himself against her.

"S-Sasuke," she panted.

"Patience, Hinata." Sasuke lifted her head up slightly to steal a kiss, his tongue mingling energetically with hers, encouraged by her muffled moans.

His hand found its way under her dampening panties, a groan escaping his lips as he felt her hot and wet for him.

"So wet already?" He whispered hoarsely into her ear as he massaged her clit seductively.

"S-Sasu – d-don't k-keep t-touching m-me l-like t-that." She spoke between gasps.

"Why not?"

"I-It f-feels s-s-so – "

"It feels good doesn't it, Hinata?"

Hinata moaned, turning away from him as he slid the garment over her legs.  
She heard the clanking of his belt on to the floor, the sound of his pants unzipping making her shut her legs tight instinctively.

"Still so shy even after all this time?"

Roughly he pried her legs apart, pushing them back slightly as he positioned himself between her legs. He held on to her hips as he entered her, relishing her wanton cry.

"Hinata," He whispered her name sending jolts of electricity through her body.

He moved his hips slow, watching her breasts bounce with his movement. He moved his hands to cup her breasts before whispering in her ear.

"Lick me."

Hinata blushed deep red, digging her nails into his shoulders as he spoke.

"Lick me all over."

He felt her quivering lips press against his sweaty shoulder, as if she were contemplating whether or not she should succumb to him.  
Then he picked up the pace, making her gasp and pull him closer.

He rested his head on the crook of her neck, smirking in satisfaction as he felt a hot tongue slide meekly against his moist skin slowly, almost torturously.  
She gulped as her tongue continued its journey, her mind clouded by a haze of lust.

She shuddered as he chuckled, suddenly very aware of where his hands were.

"Good girl. Here, your present."

Hinata gasped as he abruptly moved faster, harder; her body felt as though it were on fire.

"T-Too r-rough, S-S-Sasuke!" She cried, throwing her head back.

"I can't help it," He sighed.

"I have no control around you."

She screamed for him as she reached her peak, breathing heavily as she slumped into the mattress. She winced as Sasuke's hands squeezed her mounds painfully as he came, grunting contently as his head buried itself on to the crook of her neck.

He pulled away before wrapping his arms around her, wedging his head in between his favourite female body part.

Hinata panted, feeling extremely drained.  
The entire place felt so warm, and with him stuck to her like this it just made things hotter.  
If she pushed him away she would either risk his wrath of a second round or make him call her all sorts of profanities.

"Does it hurt?"

"E-Eh?"

"You said I was rough. Does it hurt?"

"N-Not r-really." Hinata blushed looking away.

"I can't help myself." Hinata felt his arms tighten around her, his face lifted slightly.

"It's not that I want to hurt you."

"M-Mm."

"Just don't touch any other man ever again."

"O-Okay." Hinata sighed.

He grunted and nuzzled her, indicating that he wanted her hands in his hair.  
Shaking her head, she brought her hands to his dark locks, raking his scalp gently with her fingers, feeling the softness of the strands.

"Y-Your hair is r-really nice and soft." She spoke softly, fascinated by how nice it felt around her fingers.

"Unlike yours which is all dandruffy and smelly."

"S-Sasuke!" She tugged on his hair lightly, making him grunt.

"I-I don't have d-dandruff! Y-You're so mean!"

"Hn." He smirked.

Hinata huffed, running her hands through his hair.

"Y-You know S-Sano-kun is really close to you."

"Hn."

"Y-You seem to like him a-a lot too."

"He likes you more. He didn't even hug me when he saw you."

Hinata giggled.

"T-That's not true! I-It's just because he hasn't seen me in awhile."

"Hmph." Sasuke snorted.

Hinata bit on her lip as she twirled his hair in her fingers.

"D-Don't you want what Itachi-san has too?"

"What?"

"A-A family."

For awhile he didn't say anything, his eyes were shut and his lips were pursed as though he were in deep thought.

"No."

"B-But why not?"

"Families result in loss and pain, nothing good can come from opening your heart to people like that. Makes you weak and vulnerable."

Hinata's features saddened as she heard his words, her eyes began to sting as she thought of the bitterness in his words.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"Experience."

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he heard her sniff; he raised his head, arching an eyebrow at the sobbing raven.

"Why are you crying all of a sudden? That's so weird. God."

"Y-You sound so sad." She sniffed.

"So you cry? How the hell did you end up like this? They must have dropped you a lot as a child."

"S-Sasuke..." She rubbed her watery eyes, sobbing.

"I-I hope one day you c-can have a Sano-kun of your own."

"Why?" Sasuke tilted his head, eyeing her as though she were the most interesting being in the world right now.

"S-So you'll be happy. F-Family brings joy to p-people's lives too you know. Y-You might not think it... but everyone needs family."

"You talk too much."

Sasuke slid his hand through her long raven hair, angling her head.

"Don't worry. This is all I want right now."

She knew he probably meant he wanted what he took from her...  
But she couldn't help but feel; that maybe he saw more in her than just casual sex every now and then. Maybe, just maybe.

Hinata's lips parted as he closed in, gently sucking on her bottom lip before taking them whole. He deepened the kiss, surprised by her hands sliding up his neck, cupping his face.

That's something new.

Hinata had usually remained passive during all the advances he made, either his plan worked or _she _is up to something.

He broke the kiss, giving her a raised brow look as she ran her soft fingers against his cheeks.  
He was even more surprised as she pulled him towards her, expecting her to continue the kiss. Instead she lifted her head, pushing away his bangs before sniffing his forehead.

Words couldn't describe how awkward that was for him.

"B-Baby smell." The raven giggled.

"You need therapy."

* * *

"What?!" Sanosuke pulled his hair.

"You slept with uncle Sasuke?!"

"That's right." Sasuke nodded.

"N-No it is not! W-We were in the same room b-but I slept on the couch."

Hinata blushed as Sasuke snorted.  
Itachi sighed as his son grumbled, making a scene in the lobby.

"I can't believe this Hina-ane! You'd sleep with uncle Sasuke but not with papa?!"

Itachi mouthed his apologies, Hinata merely nodded dizzily.

"Champ, women don't want to sleep with guys who have girl hair."

"S-Sasuke!"

"You were obsessed with my hair when we were kids." Itachi raised a brow.

"Come on champ, don't give me that face." Sasuke ignored his brother.

"Go away! You're stealing Hina-ane away from me!"

"No goodbye kiss?"

Sanosuke shook his head.

"Goodbye hug?"

Sanosuke shook his head, stomping.

"I am not friend-ing you!"

"I'll steal one then."

"No! Thief, no!" Sanosuke struggled, trying to get away from Sasuke's open arms.  
The boy screamed as Sasuke caught him in an embrace but began to giggle as Sasuke's hair tickled his face.

"Ew, uncle Sasuke! Your hair is in my nose!"

Hinata giggled watching Sasuke play with the boy as if he himself were a child. She'd never thought he'd have a side like this to him, but she guessed she was wrong about many things in her sad life.

It happened gradually, but Hinata finally decided being fudge buddies with Sasuke just wasn't something she'd stand for. From the start she wanted nothing to do with the guy, but now; she wanted to be more than what she was to him.

She wanted to be someone he needed, not just someone he wanted.


End file.
